Conflitos
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: COMPLETO, Yaoi. Hyoga descobre o relacionamento entre seu mestre e um certo cavaleiro.
1. Conflitos I

**Conflitos**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

**Capítulo 1**

Na Grécia dos tempos atuais, entre as ruínas, vestígios de uma época de grandes impérios e glórias, guerras permeadas de derrotas e vitórias. A herança dessa era encontra-se latente no Santuário, onde Athena e seus guardiões são simples mortais, mas nem por isso deixam de cumprir seu papel na Terra.

Adentrando esse lugar escondido, para além da civilização moderna, encontramos um jovem de cabelos verdes pendurado de cabeça para baixo, desviando-se das pequenas pedras que um homem mais velho atirava, com impressionante velocidade. Tinha apenas os braços livres para defender-se do ataque, mesmo assim, muitas acabavam atingindo sua cabeça, começava a senti-la latejar de dor.

– AiAiAi!- grita esfregando a mão na testa.

– Por favor, Shun! Leve isto a sério! Quero que você atinja com socos, não fuja delas como um frango.

– Ma-mas eu não estou conseguindo...o senhor não poderia pegar mais leve?- choramingou.

– Mais leve? Tem moleza maior que essa? O que afinal Albiore ensinou a vocês? Escuta, meu filho, como é que tu sobreviveu até agora?

– Mas...eu...- ficou com os olhos lacrimejantes.

– Por Zeus...tudo bem...acho que vou incluir a June no treino, para ver se o problema esta em você ou na forma que foi treinado...

Milo suspirou de impaciência, aproximando-se e balançando a cabeça. Tirou uma faca da cintura e num só golpe cortou a corda, deixando o garoto quase se espatifar no chão.

– Pausa para o almoço, te vejo aqui em duas horas...DUAS HORAS, ouviu?

Assustado, Shun acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disparou correndo, antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Sua tolerância estava no limite, maldita a hora em que Shaka empurrou o japonês para ele! Camus o havia aconselhado a ser paciente, a nunca se estressar na frente dos alunos, mas estava sendo praticamente impossível!

Pelo visto teria de acostumar-se com a situação, encolheu os ombros, conformando-se. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando por um caminho oposto de Andrômeda, ia chamar os outros cavaleiros para o rango. Sua barriga roncou só de pensar em comida.

– Calma, já vamos comer...- deu um tapinha na barriga.

Encontrou Virgem pelo caminho, cumprimentou-o e esperou que o alcançasse, para continuarem caminhando juntos. Começou puxando conversa com o loiro.

– Como foi o treinamento da manhã?

– Nem mencione isso! Estou por aqui com o Ikki!

– O que aconteceu?

– O de sempre, má vontade. Eu mando fazer alguma coisa, e ele simplesmente deita na grama displicente e me diz na cara de pau que não ta a fim!- imitou o aluno, fazendo Milo gargalhar.- É para acabar com qualquer um...

– Ora, foi você que preferiu o Ikki ao irmão menor...eu teria posto ele no lugar!- deu de ombros.- Shun obedece, mas ainda é muito imaturo, meio hesitante. Eu digo para atacar, e ele só sabe ou prefere se defender...

Chegaram na pequena praia, parando para observarem um homem alto ao longe, de longos cabelos negros, estava de costas para eles. Gritava instruções para um garoto loiro que nadava contra as ondas fortes do mar, que quebravam em enormes rochedos. Andava de um lado a outro, acompanhando os movimentos do menino.

Escorpião assobiou para chamar-lhe a atenção. Camus virou-se em direção do chamado e sorriu para os dois, logo depois gritou para Hyoga sair da água, e foi prontamente atendido.

– Acho que só ele mesmo tem sorte com o aluno...- Shaka constatou desanimado.

– Parece até que nasceu para isso, consegue lidar com esses adolescentes. Lembra quando ele chegou a ser nosso instrutor?

O outro assentiu, apenas alguém calmo e extremamente paciente para aturar as pestinhas, e ainda manter a ordem na "casa".

Milo trincou os dentes e estreitou os olhos, intimamente perturbado com a cena que surgiu a sua frente. O francês recebeu o pupilo com uma toalha, envolvendo-o nela e esfregando-a nos ombros e nos cabelos dourados, recebendo deliciosas risadas em troca do carinho. Sabia que Camus afeiçoara ao menino como a um filho, mas não conseguia conter uma ponta de ciúme daquela relação tão harmoniosa.

Notando a aproximação dos dois, tratou de disfarçar com um sorriso amistoso. Sua perturbação não passou despercebida por Shaka do seu lado, até ele sentia uma ínfima parte daquele sentimento mesquinho, que não gostava de admitir que possuía, nem a si mesmo.

Unindo a dupla, partiram para o refeitório. O recinto era enorme, com inúmeras mesas compridas, para comportar o vasto número de cavaleiros e aprendizes. A cada semana um grupo era selecionado, para serem responsáveis pela refeição do povo, além da limpeza do lugar. Imensas travessas eram servidas, a conversa rolava solta e as vozes ecoavam pelas amplas paredes. Bebidas eram proibidas, até ao alto posto de guerreiros, para a infelicidade de alguns, como Milo, que tinham de sair para a cidade caso quisessem.

Na saída, escorpião aproveitou um pouco da confusão e puxou Camus para perto, cochichando no seu ouvido.

– Às cinco nas ruínas do velho Coliseu, perto da montanha.

O francês disfarçou, rindo e se afastando, dando um soquinho brincalhão no seu braço. Satisfeito, esperou até que se juntasse a Cisne e se afastar, não antes de olhar de soslaio de volta.

Voltou-se assim que os perdeu de vista, dando de cara com a feição delicada e infantil de Shun. Ficaram se olhando, até que Milo passou a mão na sua cabeça, desmanchando ligeiramente as mechas verdes. Com um gesto, mandou segui-lo. Andrômeda respirou aliviado, não estava mais de mau humor.

oOo

Fim de tarde. Esperava ansiosamente seu atrasado amigo, ocupando-se com uma pedra, fazendo embaixadas.

Sua espera foi recompensada com o júbilo de sua imagem, Camus corria em sua direção com a eterna expressão de desculpas estampada no rosto. Parou a dois metros de Milo, e agachou-se com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, ofegante. Demorou até conseguir exprimir uma palavra.

– Eu...desculpa...- acalmou-se e respirou fundo, retomando o fôlego.- Atrasei de novo, não foi?- o olhou constrangido.

– Como sempre...- fez uma carranca de bravo, substituindo-a por um sorriso. – Mas eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vem...

Simulou uma pose de criança arrependida , recebendo um beijo em resposta às desculpas. Fora um beijo superficial, de leve, de boas vindas. Pegando sua mão, Milo o levou para um tronco caído e sem vida, sobre ele musgos se estendiam, formando um manto verde. Sentaram-se lado a lado, de mãos dadas, compondo um quadro típico de namorados adolescentes, não fosse a idade deles.

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo liso do francês, ajeitando as mechas e a franja que emolduravam o rosto fino.

– Não sei por quanto tempo eu vou agüentar essa situação, Camus. Poder te tocar assim apenas uma vez por semana...passo o resto dos dias torturando!

– Eu sei...mas o que podemos fazer? Já é uma sorte quando conseguimos nos livrarmos dos nossos alunos e deveres, mesmo que seja por poucos instantes.

– E de noite? Na minha casa ou na sua?

– Certo! Aí o santuário inteiro fica sabendo!- franziu as sobrancelhas, nervoso.

– Essa sua mania de novo! Que se dane o que todos vão pensar, a vida é nossa! Eu só não agüento esse maldito fingimento!

– Estou pouco me lixando com as pessoas, Milo. O problema é com Hyoga e os meninos, que exemplo nós daríamos?- Viu o outro cruzar os braços e revirar os olhos, não queria tocar naquele assunto, não naquele momento.- Esquece isso por enquanto, se formos discutir toda vez que nos encontrarmos, então nunca vamos ficar juntos mesmo!

Gentilmente puxou-o para perto pelo colarinho, decidido a encerrar aquela conversa inútil. Milo acabou não resistindo ao apelo, mesmo cansado de tanto adiar aquele assunto, retribuiu apaixonadamente ao beijo.

As línguas entrelaçavam-se numa fome, as respirações entrecortadas, sentiram uma necessidade urgente de um contato maior, pele sobre pele. Sem interromper o beijo, Camus tirou a camiseta pela cabeça do amante, para poder sentir com as mãos exploradoras o dorso nu, cada músculo se retraiam a cada toque suave.

Impaciente, Milo tratou de fazer o mesmo, quase arrancando os botões da camisa de linho, não entendia o porque daquelas roupas formais e complicadas que insistia em usar, mas tinha que admitir que ele ficava mais lindo com elas. Triunfante, tirou a peça e a jogou para longe do corpo que ela separava.

Separando a boca, Escorpião deslizou-a pelo pescoço, mordiscando e chupando, deixando a pele vermelha. Ao mesmo tempo apertava de leve o mamilo rosado, que intumescia. A respiração fremente que lhe chegava aos ouvidos, juntamente com algumas palavras sussurradas em francês que o enlouquecia.

Até que parou de ouvi-las e o sentiu ficar tenso, estranhando, parou de acariciá-lo de imediato. Deixando o pescoço macio, encarou-o, deparando-se com um olhar perplexo para além dele. Acompanhou o olhar, virando-se para trás. Engoliu em seco ao ver Hyoga a poucos metros deles, fitando-os furioso, apertava os punhos com tanta força que chegara a abrir feridas nas palmas das mãos.

– Milo... – o loiro grunhiu.

Após alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, Cisne virou-se e saiu correndo. Camus foi atrás dele, gritando seu nome e inúmeras desculpas, seguido de Milo. Acabaram perdendo-o de vista.

– Para que lado ele foi? – Milo colocou a mão acima dos olhos, vasculhando o redor.

– Não sei...- o outro respondeu desanimado.

Respirou fundo, de cabeça baixa, repreendeu mentalmente a si mesmo. Sabia que Camus sentia-se culpado de alguma coisa, conhecia-o suficiente para reconhecer aquela posição de mártir.

– Um dia ele tinha de saber...

– ...eu sei...mas eu tinha medo da reação, sei que é capaz de atitudes imprevisíveis. Droga! Para onde foi?

– Deixa ele digerir isso sozinho, vai acabar entendendo.

Tocou seu ombro, sendo afastado friamente pelo francês, que andou em direção das casas zodiacais, abatido. Sem arredar dele, foi na mesma direção, achava aquela preocupação ridícula e desnecessária.

Havia escurecido quando entraram em Aquário, Camus jogou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos em concha. Milo rodeava a cama de braços cruzados, fazendo barulho a cada passo. Aquilo o estava irritando.

– Pára com isso, Milo. Minha cabeça dói...

– Pare você com isso! Mima tanto esse menino, agora veja no que deu!

– Tem razão, a culpa é toda minha.

Deitou-se de lado, abraçando o próprio corpo, roendo a unha do dedão. O outro parou do lado oposto, com as mãos na cintura, estava exagerando. Era difícil convencê-lo a relaxar, mas ia tentar. Deitou-se atrás de Camus, puxando-o para mais perto. Passou a depositar pequenos beijos na nuca dele.

– Esquece, apenas por hoje. Amanhã você fala com Hyoga.

– Não estou afim...- encolheu a cabeça e levantou os ombros, interrompendo o carinho de Milo.

Com a paciência esgotada e frustrado com aquela frieza, cansou-se. Levantou-se e vestiu-se, colocando uma jaqueta de couro negro e ajeitando os cabelos. Sob o olhar intrigado do amigo.

– Onde você vai?

– Não esta a fim, mas eu estou. E sei muito bem onde há muitos que satisfariam minha vontade!

– O quê?- sentou-se na cama ao ouvir aquilo.

– Surpreso por constatar que não dependo totalmente de você? Com licença.

Acenou rapidamente, antes de descer as escadas. Camus continuou no mesmo lugar, estático, olhando para a entrada. Num acesso de fúria, pegou o livro imenso da cabeceira e o arremessou contra a lâmpada, espatifando-a em pedacinhos de vidro.

Acreditava mesmo no que dissera, mas o que podia fazer? Impedi-lo? Com que direito, não era seu dono, podia ir onde e fazer o que quisesse e com quem quisesse. Constatou aquela realidade com um aperto no coração. Ia dormir duas vezes mais pesado.

oOo

– Uma cerveja gelada!

Na bancada apinhada de gente, decidiu se instalar num canto solitário. Vários olhares curiosos e interessados o acompanharam desde que chegara no bar, mas não correspondeu nenhum. Estava nem um pouco disposto, apesar do que havia dito a Camus. Na verdade falara aquilo no calor da hora, para causar-lhe ciúmes, e agora ficava se remoendo arrependido.

No entanto, queria intimamente que tivesse dado certo, que ele aparecesse na porta daquela espelunca, bufando e o arrastando dali. Riu sarcástico, era sonho, nunca agiria daquela forma. Era frio demais para demonstrar qualquer emoção expansiva. Apostava que estava dormindo, sozinho naquela imensa cama de cetim, que desperdício.

Suspirou inconformado, tinha o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, o problema é que ele não ligava nem um pouco para ele. Tomou a cerveja em três goladas, pedindo outra em seguida. Um rapaz sentou-se do seu lado, sorrindo e piscando para ele. Correspondeu com um sorriso amarelo, conversou em monossílabos com o cara, para ver se o deixava em paz.

Não parecia entender o recado, ou não queria desistir facilmente. A certa altura, o rapaz colocou a mão na sua coxa, enervando-o. Teve que ser mal-educado para afugentá-lo, jogou meia dúzia de palavrões e foi para um outro canto vazio.

Fazia já uma hora e meia que estava naquele lugar, e aquela era sua sétima cerveja. Até que um homem moreno entrou, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes perto da porta. Com passadas largas foi direto onde Milo se encontrava. Este quase engasgou com o liquido.

Piscou varias vezes, não...devia ter bebido demais, sua cabeça estava lhe pregando peças. Não podia ser Camus que estava na sua frente, constrangido. Olhou para os lados e sentou-se a sua frente, tirando o copo de suas mãos.

– Perdão...

Milo colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios macios, calando-o. Em seguida estalou um breve beijo, suas preces foram ouvidas. Ele não imaginava o quanto o alegrou ao surgir de repente, dando-lhe um agradável susto.

– Porque veio?

– Eu achei mesmo que você estava falando a verdade...não agüentei imaginá-lo com quem quer que fosse...

– Tolo.

– Eu? Tolo? Sei muito bem que se quisesse me trocaria por outro a qualquer hora!

– Nunca! Nunquinha... – beijou sua testa – você é meu, e nunca vou abrir mão do meu patrimônio.

Aquário riu, vaidoso de ser possuído. Ficaram alguns minutos apenas olhando um para o outro, até que ficaram incomodados com toda aquela gente.

– Vamos sair daqui, não consigo nem ouvir meus pensamentos...nem ver com essa fumaça toda!

– Haha...realmente, esse lugar é horrível!

Levantaram-se, Milo jogou o dinheiro em cima da mesinha. Cambaleou um pouco, sendo segurado por Camus, que balançou a cabeça expressando o que achava daquela bebedeira. Foram saindo animados, quando estancaram com a cena que presenciaram.

A alguns passos adiante, Hyoga e Ikki enchiam a cara, literalmente. Boquiaberto, Milo viu Camus arregaçar as mangas e partir para a mesa. Não conseguiu impedi-lo de levantar Cisne pelo colarinho.

– Posso saber o que os senhores fazem nesse pardieiro?

– Não te interessa! – Hyoga debatia-se.

– Sei muito bem que não é obra sua. Com certeza alguém o convenceu a vir aqui...- olhou feio para Ikki, que virou o rosto.

– Será que não daria para demonstrar o respeito que Shaka lhe ensinou, ou melhor, tentou ensinar, Fênix?- Milo puxou o garoto pelo braço, obrigando-o a se levantar.

Cisne continuou encarando o mestre, com o nariz empinado, demonstrando orgulho. Estreitou os olhos ante a defronta do aluno, estava ciente de que era a ação do álcool. Percebeu que as pessoas do bar os olhavam curiosos, não seria nada bom um escândalo naquele lugar publico. Pestanejou e agarrou a orelha de Hyoga, arrastando-o para longe dali, ele ia gemendo e reclamando durante o trajeto. Ikki também foi levado, sendo empurrado por Escorpião.

Chegando perto de um carro negro, Camus o jogou contra a lataria deste. Hyoga imediatamente levou a mão a orelha vermelha e dolorida, lacrimejante. Virou o rosto para o lado, evitando fitá-lo, mas o mestre forçou a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

– Explique essa atitude vergonhosa que acabei de presenciar, Hyoga...

O menino sorriu sarcástico e apontou para o seu pescoço,para uma marca avermelhada do lado esquerdo.

– Vergonhosa é essa marca ridícula que o senhor tem no pescoço, "mestre".

A ousadia do rapaz fez seu sangue esquentar, num ímpeto, desceu um tapa na face pálida do loiro. Os dois outros cavaleiros exclamaram surpresos com a agressão repentina. Hyoga permaneceu um tempo com o rosto virado, os olhos vidrados, sua bochecha tomou a cor escarlate. Depois passou os dedos nos lábios, vendo-os voltarem vermelhos e úmidos. Abaixou a cabeça, a franja cobriu-lhe metade do rosto, começando a soluçar e logo a chorar compulsivamente.

O francês abriu violentamente a porta do automóvel, olhando-o friamente.

– Entra no carro!

O menino levantou o queixo, enfrentando-o novamente. Sem paciência alguma, agarrou forte seu braço e o empurrou para a parte de trás do banco. Fez sinal para que Ikki entrasse, que mesmo de má vontade, entrou sem pestanejar. Milo sentou-se no banco da frente, ao lado de Camus, que bateu a porta com fúria, fazendo o carro estremecer com o impacto. Tinha de ficar atento, no estado em que ele estava, podia causar um acidente sério dirigindo.

Alternadamente, olhava pelo retrovisor o discípulo choroso, que se encolhia no estofado de couro. E voltava para Ikki, que apesar de demonstrar indiferença, estava igualmente acuado.

– Têm idéia do que faziam? – Camus começou, contendo a raiva.- Por acaso pensaram algum momento nas conseqüências que iriam causar a vocês mesmos e aos outros?

– Agora não, Camus...

– Eles têm de ouvir, Milo!

– Pelo amor de Zeus, olha para a estrada!

– Eu sei o que eu faço! Imaginou como seria lindo eu ser chamado na delegacia e no meio da madrugada?

Os dois aprendizes olharam um para o outro, sem entender.

– É...talvez não saibam, mas eu aceitei ser tutor de vocês, dos dez! Agora entendem o que fizeram? Não é só por Hyoga ser meu aluno, mas também porque sou legalmente responsável por vocês.

– E-eu..desculpa, a culpa foi minha...

– Dos dois, Ikki! Ele entrou na sua, é bem grandinho para responder por seus atos!

O loiro ficou quieto, até o final do trajeto, apenas ouvindo o sermão interminável do mestre. Estacionou o carro e saiu, sem esperar pelos outros. Foi subindo as escadas, e voltou-se para eles.

– Nossos treinamentos estão suspensos por tempo indeterminado a partir de hoje, mocinho!

– O quê?- finalmente abriu a boca.

– Ué? Não é o que queria? Mostrar que era adulto e responsável o bastante? Aí estásua chance! Boa noite!

Continuou a subir. Milo trancou as portas do carro.

– Desculpa, Ikki, mas tenho de notificar Shaka sobre isso...

– Que me importa?

Dando de ombros, Fênix dirigiu-se aos alojamentos.

– Parabéns, Hyoga. Creio que conseguiu o que queria, estragou meu dia!

Deu um tapinha no ombro do rapaz, que lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido. Sustentou aquele olhar, depois deixando-o sozinho, indo para a Casa de escorpião.

No meio da escuridão, o loiro ficou parado no pátio, fitando o vazio. Caiu de joelhos no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos e as mãos na ferida aberta no canto da boca...e no coração.

TO BE CONTINUE

oOo

**Escrito em 2002 **


	2. Conflitos II

**Conflitos**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

**Capítulo II**

_(Possuía um trecho da música "Don't Cry", da banda Gun's and Roses. Retirado por restrições do site. Quem quiser conferir a fanfic na íntegra, visite meus sites citados no meu profile)_

Dia seguinte...

Cerca de oito horas da manhã, o Santuário já fervia de atividades logo cedo. Em todos os cantos, ocorriam treinos, fossem eles leves ou pesados, sons de golpes ecoavam pelos quatro cantos da morada dos cavaleiros.

Enquanto isso, no templo de Athenas, algo totalmente diferente e sério acontecia. Nomeado como tutor dos herdeiros dos herdeiros de Kido e com um alto posto na multinacional, havia aceitado a responsabilidade de auxiliar e guiar Saori no mundo dos negócios.

Naquele momento, Camus encontrava-se numa enorme mesa do salão principal do templo, mexia em uns papéis e os entregava à menina de cabelos lilás do outro extremo da mesa, colocando-a a par dos negócios da empresa. Ou pelo menos tentava...

– As ações da Petrolífera...subiram muito nesses últimos meses, sugiro que compremos algumas, o que acha senhorita? Senhorita?

Levantou o olhar para a menina à sua frente, que não respondia. Saori o olhava com os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto apoiado nas mãos, mas prestava atenção alguma no que dizia, estava no mundo da lua.

– Saori?

– Sim?- respondeu melosa.

– A senhorita está bem?

– Hã?- acordou - Ah...é...poderia repetir a pergunta?

– Quer dar uma pausa? Eu assumo tudo por enquanto, só preciso que assine esses papéis.

– Desculpa...

Vermelha de vergonha pela gafe, pegou os papéis oferecidos acanhada. Os dedos do francês acabaram roçando nos dedos dela, uma carga elétrica passou pelo corpo da menina. Teve que se segurar para não tremer e assinar sem mostrar nervosismo.

– Prontinho! Pode ir se distrair, entendo que esses assuntos são chatos e cansativos para uma jovenzinha. - sorriu gentilmente.

– Mas...

– Não se preocupe, estou aqui para isso.

– Ah...claro...Até mais tarde.

– Tchau!

Saiu desanimada, queria ficar mais um pouco, mas que desculpa daria? Talvez umas compras na cidade a acalmasse. Passou apressada por Aldebaran, que a reverenciou antes de entrar no aposento que acabara de deixar. Notara as faces rubras da garota, franziu as sobrancelhas grossas. Encontrou Camus em frente ao laptop, em meio a uma montanha de papéis espalhados pela mesa.

– Trabalhando feito um camelo? - sua voz forte fez-se ouvir.

– Ora, Aldebaran! Sente-se, quer conversar?

– Não vou te atrapalhar?

– Não vai, não.

Acomodou-se na poltrona, que mal comportava seu tamanho. Era engraçado ver um homem grande e robusto como Touro sentar-se elegantemente e civilizado, e não desajeitado, como seu porte deveria denunciar.

– Vi nossa deusa sair apressada e meio sem jeito, o que aconteceu?

– Foi? Não sei...acho que está cansada. E eu aqui jogando papéis e decisões em cima dela, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que eu dizia.

– Ho, ho, ho! Creio que sei o que há!

– Mesmo?

– Ela deve estar apaixonada, é normal na idade.

– Por quem? Ah...aquele Seiya...

– Não, não...ha, há...me parece ser por um homem mais velho, bem mais velho...

O grandalhão olhou malicioso para o francês, que ficou meio confuso com a insinuação. Depois de alguns segundos percebeu de quem se tratava.

– Pelo amos de Zeus! Não me diga isso! Tenho pânico de adolescentes apaixonadas!

– Pânico? Mas porque, é tão saudável que ela se sinta assim...

– Fala isso porque nunca teve aprendizes amazonas, era um martírio! Grudavam feito chiclete!

O outro deu uma deliciosa risada. Passaram umas duas horas numa conversa agradável, sobre assuntos banais, até que Camus encerrasse o trabalho dele.

– Aldebaran, poderia fazer um favor para mim?

– Fala!

– Poderia chamar Hyoga aqui? Quer dizer, se você passar pela área de treinamento, creio que ele deve estar por lá.

– Claro, problema algum.

– Obrigado!

oOo

Acordou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Ainda deitado, massageou as têmporas, tentando amenizar aa dor. Olhou para o lado da cama, para o relógio da cabeceira. Assustado, pegou o objeto para ver melhor. Dez horas da manhã? Não podia ter dormido tanto assim, que displicência!

Sentiu um enjôo e saiu correndo para o banheiro, direto para o vaso sanitário. Depois de vomitar, ficou sentado no chão, limpando o canto da boca com as costas da mão. Porquê Camus não o havia lhe buscado para treinar?

Ao levantar-se e olhar-se no espelho, entendeu o porquê. No lábio inferior cortado, a lembrança do dia anterior. Gemeu inconformado e socou a pia, lascando um pedaço do mármore frio.

Sonolento, tomou uma ducha fria, para curar a ressaca e acordar. Vestiu-se cuidadosamente, seu corpo doía a cada movimento brusco e a cabeça latejava. Saindo do alojamento, deu uma volta geral pelo lugar, sem encontrar o mestre.

Avistou Ikki sentado numa pedra, observando o irmão treinar com Milo e June. Juntou-se a ele.

– Não deveria estar com Shaka?

– Deveria, mas Milo contou o que aconteceu ontem, e o budista ficou bravo comigo.

– Que ótimo...E o que ta fazendo aqui?

– Esperando o treinamento de Shun acabar para arrebentar a cara do desgraçado...

– Entra na fila.

Os dois emburrados olharam-se, voltando-se para a cena que se desenrolava a poucos metros adiante. Shun estava no meio da arena, olhando alternadamente para June e Milo, um em cada extremo. Esperava o ataque a qualquer instante. Simultaneamente, os dois pularam, a amazona lançou o chicote, prendendo firmemente o pulso de Andrômeda.

Escorpião lançou vários golpes em um segundo, sem poder mover-se muito, já que era mantido preso, não teve outra saída a não ser apartá-los com a mão direita nua.

Ikki remexeu-se inquieto, segurando o ímpeto de sair dali e proteger o irmão. Mesmo sabendo que era um mero treinamento, Não suportava ver Shun ser atacado. Do seu lado, Hyoga mal prestava atenção no que Shun fazia, estava obcecado pela visão de Milo em ação. Entre os revoltos cabelos longos, escondia-se a expressão de fúria com a qual aplicava o golpe.

Durou apenas dez segundos. Baixando a guarda, Milo colocou as mãos na cintura e com um gesto, mandou June soltá-lo. O garoto de cabelos verdes oscilou um pouco, mantendo os pés firmes no chão. O mestre vendo seu esforço e o braço danificado, balançou a cabeça.

– Fez de novo, Shun. Desviando-se dos golpes e contra-atacando, sua mão não ficaria assim.

Andrômeda abaixou o rosto, escondendo-o entre as mechas verdes, segurando o braço e encolhendo os ombros.

– E June? Se eu saísse da rota, ela teria sido atingida!

– Ela estava preparada para defender-se, não se preocupe, só está aqui para dificultar. Eu não seria tolo a ponto de deixá-la exposta desse jeito.

– É verdade, vi todas as trajetórias, Milo sinalizou. Visava apenas atingir você...

– Ah...desculpa...decepcionei de novo...

Shun esperou pela bronca, mas o outro afagou-lhe a cabeça. Era assim, quando ficava impaciente, descontava no menino, quando cansado dava-lhe esses confortos. Nunca sabia o que viria.

– Tentamos novamente, até conseguirmos algum resultado, ok?

Assentiu tímido. Milo virou-se de costas, massageando a nuca, estava tenso. Viu os dois rapazes observando-os, especialmente o loiro, que o fitava intensamente com a boca contraída, conhecia aquela birra de criança. Decidiu ignorá-los, voltando para os seu casal de alunos.

Aldebaran surgiu de trás dos garotos, dando-lhes um tremendo susto ao dar simplesmente um "bom dia" com sua voz de trovão. Cada um pulou para um lado, o grandalhão gargalhou.

– Calma...sou tão assustador assim?

– Precisava chegar sorrateiro?

– Sorrateiro, eu? Com esse tamanho todo é meio difícil...

Ikki revirou os olhos e Hyoga coçou a cabeça, disfarçando.

– É, realmente, ia ser difícil não percebê-lo a quilômetros de distância...

– Engraçadinhos...Bom! Camus quer falar com você, amigão, no templo. - deu uns tapinhas nas costas do rapaz (tapinhas?sei...) - Juízo, meninos!

Cisne tornou-se vermelho, e depois branco, Fênix podia jurar que estava com medo de que podia ser. Ergueu-se de súbito, batendo a poeira das pernas. Sem dizer nada, seguiu para o templo.

De soslaio, Milo viu o loiro distanciar-se.

oOo

Não foi de imediato ao local onde fora chamado, pelo contrario, ficou perambulando por três horas. A justificativa? Nem mesmo ele sabia porque, talvez quisesse irritá-lo como na noite anterior, ou então estava com receio do que tinha para dizer-lhe. Camus chamar-lhe para uma conversa, devido as circunstâncias, coisa boa não era.

Em frente à imensa porta, hesitou, e bateu três vezes, batidas tão leves, que rezava que ele nem tivesse ouvido. Do outro lado, Camus mandou-o entrar. Sentado na poltrona de encosto alto, as mãos entrelaçadas debaixo do queixo, os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira, a expressão séria e fria.

– Faz três horas que eu o chamei, mocinho.

O aluno limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça e sentar do lado oposto da mesa, sem pronunciar som algum. Aquário suspirou, havia tensão no ar.

– Há uma coisa que me surpreendeu e que não entendo. Qual a razão de ter feito o que fez? Costuma ser o mais sensato dos cinco, o único que não se deixa levar pelas besteiras que Ikki apronta, então o que acontece?

Um momento breve de silêncio seguiu-se, quebrado pela risada nervosa do loiro.

– Jura que não entende? Procure lembrar do que aconteceu no mesmo dia...

O mestre estreitou os olhos, previa que tocariam no assunto.

– Está insinuando que a culpa de seu ato é minha? Por acaso eu estava fazendo algo errado, prejudicando alguém?

– Estava! A mim!

– Como?

– O que o senhor acha de ouvir piadinhas e fofocas sobre a preferência sexual do seu mestre? Ficar ouvindo que ele anda transando com homens por aí?

– Homens? Milo é um só!

– O senhor me entendeu!

– Hyoga, você sabia que eu e ele éramos amigos íntimos e nunca disse nada!

– Espera um pouco, aí! Amigo é uma coisa, amante é bem diferente. Uma coisa até aceito, a outra...

– Sei...então a noite na espelunca era uma forma de me punir? Não tem coisa mais infantil...

– Não importa o que eu fui fazer lá! O senhor não é meu pai para ficar me questionando dessa forma! Não é, nunca foi e nem será!

Encerrou a afirmativa ofegante, vendo Camus arregalar os olhos ao ouvi-la. Silêncio total. O som de pássaros adentravam a atmosfera desconfortável que se instalara.

Aquário andou calmamente até a janela, um ombro apoiado na parede e com as mãos nos bolsos. Estava certo, não era seu pai, não era nada seu, apenas seu instrutor, sua função era transformá-lo num cavaleiro forte. O que estava fazendo, afinal? Porque mesmo sendo verdadeira, aquela afirmação doía como tivessem lhe arrancado o coração?

Sentimentalismo barato, não devia ceder a ele.

Sorriu para si mesmo, que situação inútil aquela. Virou-se para o aluno, que estralava os dedos, nervoso.

– E-eu não...

– Tem toda razão...eu não tenho nada a ver com o que faz, e você não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço... a única relação que mantemos limita-se ao treinamento, minha única obrigação é essa.

Cisne ficou boquiaberto, sem saber o que dizer. Havia dito aquilo sem pensar, que reação conformista era aquela? Tinha a impressão de que perdera seu mestre naquele instante. Na sua frente estava um homem frio e impessoal, um desconhecido, completo estranho.

– Mas...

– Tenha uma boa tarde, Hyoga. Está dispensado.

– Camus juntou alguns papéis e os colocou debaixo do braço, deixando-o sozinho e confuso.

oOo

Nove e meia da noite. Milo via apenas a cama na mente, se bem que estava necessitando de um banho urgente. Como havia prometido, não saíram do lugar até que Shun evoluísse um pouco. Isso levou quase o dia inteirinho. Seu corpo estava moído.

Subindo as escadas, pensava amuado em Camus. Passara o dia sem vê-lo, estranho que não o houvesse procurado. Devia estar bem ocupado com seu trabalho, se já era difícil lidar com aqueles meninos, imagine com Saori. Apesar da condição de deusa, ainda era uma menina, com todas aquelas complicações.

Abriu a porta e andou para o quarto, tendo uma surpresa ao acender a luz. Aquário estava sentado em sua cama, com as costas curvadas e o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Seria tentador se não fosse o fato de ele parecer melancólico.

Agachou-se em frente a ele, tirando suas mãos gentilmente, revelando a face abatida do seu amado. Segurou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o abaixar-se para beijá-lo. Camus correspondeu ao beijo sôfrego, como se tivesse com uma sede de semanas. Escorpião começou a ficar incomodado, sufocado. Teve de interromper bruscamente e se afastar um pouco.

Levantou-se e encostou as costas na parede, recuperando o fôlego, o que ele achava que estava fazendo? Viu o outro aproximar-se como um felino, tremeu ante aquele olhar diferente, não era terno, era duro, frio. Prensou-o contra a parede, com uma perna entre as suas pressionando sua virilha. Agarrou-lhe um punhado de cabelo puxando para baixo com força, esmagando seus lábios com os seus.

Duas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, enquanto era praticamente violentado. Foi agarrado pelos ombros e jogado na cama, contraiu-se de dor, suas costas bateram nas tábuas abaixo da cama. Sentiu o colchão vergar com o peso do outro, que se deitara sobre si, mantendo-o imobilizado.

Suas vestes foram arrancadas, rasgando-se. Paralisado, Milo só via o homem estranho que agia feito um animal sem sentimentos. Debruçando-se sobre ele, mordeu seu ombro nu, escorpião gritou de dor. Aquilo passara dos limites.

Reagindo finalmente, Milo estapeou-o, jogando-o longe e abrindo um corte fino e longo na face do amante, de onde um fio de sangue escorreu. Levando a mão ao ombro, descobriu-o banhado de sangue também. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da cama, tirando uma garrafa de água oxigenada e algodão. Molhando o algodão, aproximou-se do outro, encostando na face ferida. Camus virou o rosto bruscamente.

– Não chega perto...

– O que aconteceu com você? Estava me machucando!

– Tem a ver com Hyoga?

Aquário assentiu, evitando olhá-lo.

– Claro! Você briga com esse menino e quem leva sou eu! Que violência é essa?

Apontou para o próprio ombro, fazendo Camus corar de vergonha ao constatar o resultado da sua ferocidade.

– Perdão...eu não sei o que me deu...

– Não sabe, é? Pois ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça, meu corpo não é um objeto inanimado no qual você pode chegar e descontar cada vez que ficar nervoso!

Furioso, desceu da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, batendo a porta com força. Abriu a torneira até o fim, colocando o braço dentro da pia e jogando água no ombro, que descia tingida de vermelho ralo abaixo. A maçaneta mexeu-se, havia trancado a porta. Camus batia insistentemente, pedindo que abrisse.

– Não vou abrir!

– Por favor, Milo...desculpa...

– Desculpas e mais desculpas...estou cansado delas se quer saber!

– Milo...

– Saia daqui! Vai embora! Não precisa voltar nunca mais!

– Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

– Para o inferno!

– ...Milo...você sabe que eu não volto atrás duas vezes...se eu sair eu nunca mais volto...tem minha palavra!

– Ótimo!

– ...Certo...se é o que quer...adeus, Milo.

Olhou para o espelho, ouvindo os passos de Camus diminuírem e o ranger da porta. Molhou o rosto várias vezes, tirando o vestígio das lágrimas.

Após algum tempo, ainda em frente ao espelho, suspirou e correu para a porta destrancando-a. Encontrou o quarto vazio.

Tocou o lençol revolto, pegando-o na mão e aspirando o perfume que deixara impregnado. Porque fizera aquilo?

TO BE CONTINUE

oOo

**Escrito em 2002 **


	3. Conflitos III

**_Conflitos _**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

**Capítulo III**

_(Possuía um trecho da música "Será", da banda Legião Urbana. Retirado por restrições do site. Quem quiser conferir a fanfic na íntegra, visite meus sites citados no meu profile)_

Durante a semana que se seguiu, os companheiros de Camus e Milo não os reconhecia mais, agiam de forma diferente, estranha à que estavam acostumados.

Para começar, a dupla não foi vista andando unidos uma vez sequer na semana, não houve uma troca de palavras. Pareciam evitar qualquer encontro casual, desviavam o olhar quando passavam um ao lado do outro.

Tomando um ar fresco em frente à Casa de Áries, sentado no topo da escadaria, Mu aproveitava seu tempo livre. Como sua casa era a primeira da série de doze, possuía a vista das arenas, de lá, podia ver todas as atividades do Santuário.

Intrigado, observava os dois cavaleiros de elite, comentados agora a pouco, um em cada canto. Treinavam seus respectivos aprendizes, Hyoga e Shun, esse ultimo acompanhado da amazona de camaleão.

Num dado momento, começou a rir baixinho, logo desatando a gargalhar deliciosamente. Shaka, que descia as escadas, parou ao ver o divertimento de Áries.

– Ora, que alegria toda é essa, Mu? – o outro não respondeu – Do que está rindo?

– Ainda rindo, apenas apontou para as duas figuras ao longe. Virgem acompanhou o movimento com o olhar, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Camus e Milo...Que é que tem?

– Presta atenção, não tem algo estranho?

– Agora que mencionaste, tem sim. Estão a poucos metros de distância, mas parecem que nem notam a presença um do outro. Que é isso, eles vivem trocando olhares e sorrisos!

– Tem coisa mais infantil que essa?

– Infantil?

– Vê se tu acorda, Shaka! Ta na cara que os dois estão brigados, onde é que você estava nessa semana, na lua?

– Ah...por isso que Milo tem freqüentado minha casa mais do que o costume...

– Só você mesmo para não perceber nada, Shaka...Mas é hilário, não acha?

– Hilário? Eu acho trágico! E como são orgulhosos, nenhum dos dois vai ceder e voltar atrás.

– Realmente...uma pena...

– Tire esse sorriso da cara, Mu. Camus ainda anda com uma plaquinha nas costas de "cuidado, cão bravo", ou melhor, "cuidado, escorpião bravo"...

– Ei! Mas você tem que admitir que a situação chega a ser tentadora, não me culpe!

Virgem balança a cabeça, inconformado. Continuou a descer as escadas, despedindo-se do amigo, tinha um bad boy para domar. Primeiro tinha de encontrar o desgraçado do Ikki, que estava atrasado para o treino, como sempre...Atrasado? A quem queria enganar, ele fazia aquilo de propósito!

Indo para a cena observada pelos dois cavaleiros, Hyoga penava em uma prova de resistência. Camus estava tão frio e distante quanto um professor rígido e impessoal de um internato europeu, a expressão impassível e o repreendendo a todo minuto, apontando seus erros.

Num momento de distração, lançou um olhar discreto para onde Milo e Shun também treinavam, rendendo-lhe um braço congelado.

– Hyoga, preste atenção! Por acaso quer morrer?

– Desculpa...

– Sua posição está incorreta, endireite essa coluna! Temos de começar de novo!

– Sim, senhor...

Estava aborrecido com Milo, mas tinha de admitir que deveria estar satisfeito com a separação. Estava sendo difícil acostumar-se com a frieza entre os dois mestres, e com a nova relação com Camus.

No outro canto, Shun não tinha as mesmas preocupações. Estava tão ocupado em agradar ao mestre, que mal notava o que acontecia bem abaixo do seu nariz. A cada progresso, por menor que fosse, Andrômeda vibrava de alegria. Milo sorria-lhe e passava a mão na sua cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar, sem vacilar.

Hyoga chegou desanimado a uma triste conclusão, o rompimento acabou afastando Camus de si, enquanto fez Milo se aproximar mais de Shun.

– Alexei Hyoga Yukida!

– Hã?

– Ah, eu desisto! Melhor encerrar por aqui!

O russo abaixou a cabeça e ruborizou, envergonhado ao ser repreendido em público, chamando a atenção de todos que treinavam próximos a eles, inclusive Milo e seus alunos.

Esgotado, aquário desafivelou as ombreiras, soltou os braceletes e joelheiras, largando-os no chão. Pegou uma das toalhas e a jogou na cara de cisne, pegando a outro para si, e foi andando em direção das doze casas.

Continuou de cabeça baixa, no mesmo lugar, triste e constrangido por ter falhado mais uma vez, uma sucessão de distrações e erros imperdoáveis. Levantando o olhar, flagrou Milo fitar desolado a figura ao longe. O cavaleiro percebeu que era observado e estreitou os olhos para o loiro, jogando os cabelos para trás, numa atitude de desafio.

Sentindo-se incomodado com ela, Hyoga virou-se e saiu rápido dali.

Abraçava o próprio corpo, segurando as lagrimas a todo o custo, mal percebeu que era perseguido. Foi puxado para um canto, enquanto passava entre as arvores de um bosque, e pressionado contra um tronco.

– Ei! Quem...Ikki?

– Shhhh.- colocou o dedo sobre os lábios.

– Para quê me assustar desse jeito, ta maluco?

– Há há...é divertido, num estressa.

– Divertido...só se for para um demente feito você!

O rapaz alto continuou rindo, divertindo-se ainda mais com o esforço que o russo fazia tentando se desvencilhar das mãos de ferro que o prendia. Hyoga desistiu, olhando aborrecido para Fênix.

– Me solta, Ikki!

– Não quero, você fica melhor assim.

– Não provoca, que hoje não estou para brincadeiras estúpidas! Arranja outro idiota para atazanar!

Esbravejando, Ikki largou-o, segurando o braço dormente que Cisne havia congelado. Deixando-o no mesmo lugar xingando meio mundo, o loiro foi sentar-se na grama, com as pernas cruzadas, acompanhado pelo outro.

– Credo, Hyoga. Para que ser tão certinho, chato, não consegue levar uma brincadeira numa boa? Precisa sair mais e relaxar, rapaz!

– Hunf!

Sair...a última vez que havia ouvido esse palerma, ficou ferido moralmente perante todos e seu mestre, e perdeu algo que nem sabia que possuía. Porquê havia feito aquilo, seria vingança?

Naquele dia, depois de ver o que não queria ter visto, e correr feito doido pelo santuário, havia encontrado Ikki pelo caminho, pulando um muro. Este dissera aonde ia, e avisara que nenhum sermão seu adiantaria, e o convidou a segui-lo, claro que brincando. Para a surpresa do colega e sua, apenas pulou o muro e concordou em ir. Na hora só pensava em sair dali, não importava para onde o levaria.

Numa mesa pequena e redonda, Ikki despejou o líquido amargo no copo longo a sua frente. Viu ele tomar tudo num gole, e o imitou, engasgando ao fazê-lo.

– Calma, vai devagar!

Bebiam todas as garrafas que eram postas na mesa, perdera até a conta de quantas tomaram. Lembrava-se que sua voz começou a ficar pastosa e que falava sem parar, mas dizia nada com nada. Conversa de bêbado, presumiu. Não recordava o que havia dito ou feito, e dava graças, seria humilhante.

A distância entre os cavaleiros era mínima, não sabia se propositalmente, Ikki roçava de leve seu dedo no seu, sobre a grama. Hyoga franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Desde quando ele era afeito a aproximações feito aquela? Mal dera tempo para que o pensamento completasse.

Com uma habilidade admirável, Fênix havia deitado de costas no chão, ficando sobre si. Antes que sua mente processasse o que acontecia, sua boca foi coberta, invadida pela língua molhada e quente.

Em estado de choque, ficou impossibilitado de qualquer ação ante a investida ávida. Os lábios moviam intensamente, procurando arrancar uma resposta igual ou maior.

June e Shun passavam naquele instante pelo bosque, discutindo alegres. Aquele , coincidentemente, era um atalho que alguns tomavam para os alojamentos. Um belo lugar para passear, calmo e bonito.

A amazona estancou boquiaberta com a cena dos dois belos rapazes deitados na relva. Andrômeda estranhou e ia virar-se, sendo impedido por June. A moça o segurou pelos braços, ficando frente a frente com ele, e colocando-o de costas para os cavaleiros.

– Não!

– Não o que?

– Er...Não vamos por aqui, não.

– Mas já estamos chegando, para que voltar tudo de novo?

– Ahn...sabe o que é? Me deu uma vontade tremenda de comer melancia, será que não podíamos voltar e ver se na feira da cidade tem alguma?

– Melancia? Aqui? E nessa época do ano?- colocou a mão na testa da moça – Você esta bem? Não vá me dizer que...Está grávida, June?

– O quê?- fez uma cara patética – Só se for do espírito santo! Qual o problema?

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho! Deixa de ser molenga, que eu to com fome!

Puxou Shun para fora, respirando aliviada ao constatar que ele nada havia percebido.

Alheios ao que acabara de se passar, os dois jovens continuavam na mesma posição. Até que Hyoga decidiu reagir, sentindo seus sentidos voltarem, junto com a razão. Empurrou-o bruscamente, passando as costas das mãos nos lábios, com uma expressão de nojo.

– O que está fazendo, seu idiota?

– Ora! Vai dar uma de virgem ofendido, agora?

– Como é que é?

– Não se faça de desentendido, Hyoga. Flerta comigo e depois tira o corpo fora?

– De que diabos você esta falando, por Zeus?

– Da noite no bar, por que outra razão teria vindo comigo? Deu em cima de mim a noite inteira!

Cisne abriu a boca, estupefato, fazendo Ikki ficar mais confuso ainda.

– Ou eu entendi tudo errado?

Jogou fênix no chão com um safanão, correndo de novo, cheio de repulsa. O próprio companheiro, que praticamente crescera junto com ele. Como Camus podia sentir uma coisa dessas por alguém assim?

oOo

Ocupava-se na sua outra atividade paralela, a de homem de negócios. Sua alma ambígua mantinha um pé no passado, sendo um cavaleiro de Athena, portanto uma lenda, e o outro no futuro, preocupado com os avanços do mundo humano moderno.

Mas ultimamente estava difícil manter a atenção nos treinamentos ou nos números. Sua mente estava cheia de coisas inúteis, que travavam sua cabeça, desconcentrando-se.

– Olá?

A palavra fora dita em som baixo, mas bem próxima ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o tomar um susto. Deixou os arquivos escaparem das mãos e as folhas espalharem pelo chão de mármore.

– Oh, não!

– Desculpa! Deixa que eu te ajudo.

O homem que o havia assustado era alguns anos mais velho, e um dia fora dono daquele templo. Saga agachou-se e começou a juntar os papéis, entregando-os sorridente para Camus, que agradeceu cortês. Ninguém poderia imaginar que aquele ser belo e simpático, um dia fizera coisas terríveis em prol da ambição de dominar o mundo.

"São as ironias da vida...", pensou aquário, intimamente. Não guardava mágoas nem raiva por ter sido um mero marionete em suas mãos, afinal, tinha que admitir que também tivera sua parcela de culpa ao deixar-se ser subjugado. Ao contrário de Milo, que parecia querer pular no pescoço de Gêmeos cada vez que o via.

"Milo..."

– E pensar que esse aposento já fora meu...

– Pois é...as coisas mudam.

O antigo mestre ajudava a organizar os papéis nos arquivos, sentado do outro lado da mesa grande. Camus apenas ouvia e sorria a cada comentário, ocupando-se em analisar os calhamaços.

– Sabe, eu lembro como se fosse ontem...Vocês eram novos, adolescentes...bom, eu também era jovem.

Terminou o que fazia e encostou-se na cadeira, olhando para a janela pensativo, com a mão no queixo.

– Havia uma coisa que eu achava engraçada...enquanto os rapazes da sua idade treinavam feito doidos nas arenas, querendo ficarem o mais forte possível, lembro-me de você vir aqui sempre, todo tímido, com uma pasta desgastada a tiracolo. Eu mandava entrar e sentar onde estou agora, e esperava curioso aquele geniozinho começar a falar.

Camus levantou rapidamente a cabeça e sorriu, mostrando que compartilhava dessas lembranças.

– Me entregava a pasta e começava a expor idéias mirabolantes, ficando entusiasmado cada vez mais. Atropelava nas palavras, mas queria a todo custo fazer-se entender. Falava coisas tão complicadas para um rapazinho daquela idade...

Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para o outro lado, postando-se atrás de Aquário, apoiando-se no encosto alto da poltrona.

– Era encantador...Aquele sotaquesinho francês, que por causa dele acabava embolando tudo, a pose de intelectual, mostrando sua educação diferente da maioria dos cavaleiros daqui...

Inclinou sobre ele, aproximando a boca da orelha, Camus estremeceu ao sentir a respiração próxima a sua face esquerda.

– Às vezes eu nem prestava atenção no que dizia, mas fingia estar interessado, só para vê-lo ali e daquele jeito. Tinha de me segurara para não pegá-lo no colo e beijá-lo, mas era tão inocente...

Depositou um beijo estalado na bochecha rubra do francês, afrouxando a gravata sisuda e desabotoando a camisa branca, para depois passar a mão por dentro dela, sentindo a maciez da pele. Mordiscou a cartilagem delicada da orelha, antes de sussurrar nela.

– Cadê aquele menino precoce que eu adorava, Camus?

– E-eu n-não...não estou entendendo...

– Eu interrompo a reuniãozinha particular?

Rapidamente, Saga retirou as mãos e endireitou-se ao reconhecer o intruso, deixando Camus ainda mais vermelho.

– Kanon? O que faz na Grécia?

– Tenho assuntos a tratar com Camus, Saga.

Olhou para a camisa aberta de Aquário, de peito à mostra, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Envergonhado, percebeu sua situação e tratou de se recompor, ajeitando a gravata.

– Negócios? Mas já não acertei tudo com você por telefone? Creio que está tudo pronto para a inauguração da fábrica dos Kido e dos Solo.

– Não, não é nada com Saori, isso esta resolvido. Julian quer falar com você, pessoalmente.

– Problemas?

– Ele não disse nada, só mandou buscá-lo. Tem um jato pronto para partirmos.

– Não disse é? Que milagre...se bem que eu não acredito...Certo, vou arrumar uma mala, volto já.

Saiu, fechando as duas imensas portas. Saga olhou furioso para o irmão, que devolveu com uma risada sarcástica.

– Eu estava quase conseguindo, seu estraga prazeres!

– Sei...e você acha mesmo que ele ia deixar barato assim? Bateu a cabeça ou coisa parecida?

– Muito engraçado, Kanon. Não...Camus e Milo estão brigados, acho que romperam, pensei que poderia ter alguma chance.

O gêmeo piscou os olhos várias vezes, ficando alerta.

– Como é? Verdade? Que notícia boa está me dando!

– É, mas não fique tão animado. Fique com sua versão francesa mini, que é mais garantido.

– Isso eu decido. Romperam mesmo, tem certeza?

– Faz uma semana que não andam juntos, que não se falam...

– Puxa...

As portas foram escancaradas por um Camus de olhos arregalados, os dois pularam de susto.

– Vocês sabiam?

– Sabiam do que?

– Não se façam de tontos!

– Bem...er...assim...- Saga ficou sem graça, não sabia como responder.

– Mais bandeira, só se vocês dois saíssem gritando aos quatro cantos, Camus...- Kanon interrompeu impaciente o irmão.

– Sério? Como assim? TODOS sabiam?

– Sinto confirmar...mas sim.

O francês exclamou frustrado e saiu arrastando os pés, tivera tanto esforço para nada no fim. Quanto tempo foi obrigado a se abster da companhia de Milo para não levantar nenhuma suspeita de serem mais do que meros amigos?

Gêmeos socou o braço do irmão, assim que ficaram sozinhos.

– Ai! Porquê?

– Tinha de dizer de chofre? Viu como o coitado saiu daqui?

– Mas ele perguntou, eu não podia mentir...

Saga cruzou os braços aborrecido, ficando de costas para Kanon. Revirando os olhos, o cavaleiro marinho o abraçou por trás, beijando a nuca dele.

– Não fica bravo comigo...

– Hunf!

Começou a fazer cócegas nele, fazendo-o rir e quebrar sua defesa.

– Pára com isso! Camus pode voltar a qualquer momento.

– Oh, então teremos que ser rápidos!

– Haha...você não tem jeito...

TO BE CONTINUE

oOo

**Escrito em 2002 **


	4. Conflitos IV

**_Conflitos _**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

**Capítulo IV**

_(Possuía um trecho da música "Eduardo e Mônica", da banda Legião Urbana. Retirado por restrições do site. Quem quiser conferir a fanfic na íntegra, visite meus sites citados no meu profile)_

Abriu um dos olhos, fechando-o em seguida e soltando profundamente o ar dos pulmões. Franziu as finas e claras sobrancelhas e abriu ambos os olhos azuis, era impossível concentrar-se.

Na sua frente, uma figura alta e morena não parava de andar pelo aposento, fuçando nas prateleiras e armários. Ia ficar doido, caso ele não parasse com aquilo!

– Poderia ficar quieto um instante, Milo?

– Oh? Desculpa...

Sentou no colchão macio, fitando o vazio por um momento, depois jogou-se na cama, esticando os braços. Shaka cedeu, aquele não era seu dia. Foi sentar-se na cabeceira do móvel, mas próximo da cabeça morena deitada de Milo.

– Fale, o que te incomoda?

– Hum...nada...

– Camus?

– É...nós brigamos...

– Eu já sabia.

– Fiz uma grande besteira em manda-lo embora.

– Não era o que queria?

– De jeito nenhum! Lutei tanto por ele, por que quereria que fosse embora?

– Mas mandou...

– Mandei. Ah! Como sou estúpido, idiota, orgulhoso de uma figa!

Começou a estapear o próprio rosto, proferindo vários insultos a si mesmo. Virgem segurou seus pulsos, fazendo-o parar. Passou a alisar os cachos escuros espalhados pela colcha de cetim, carinhosamente. Notou a marca avermelhada no ombro direito, parecia uma...mordida?

– Quem fez isso?

– ...

– Foi...ele?

Milo admitiu envergonhado, escondendo a marca.

– Numa luta?

– Não.

– Que selvageria...esse foi o motivo da briga? Ou o resultado dela?

Sentou-se, curvando as costas e escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos flexionados, balançando levemente o corpo para trás e para frente.

– Ele te machucou, porque o quer ainda de volta, Milo?

– Eu o feri muitas vezes e ele nunca me expulsou ou brigou comigo, não foi esse o problema.

Por diversas vezes o havia feito, no calor da paixão, quando faziam amor. Acabado o ato, Milo constatava envergonhado as marcas vermelhas de arranhões no seu corpo causadas pelas suas unhas compridas. Não raro, voltava com as mãos sujas de sangue. Camus apenas sorria e o confortava, dizendo que não precisava se conter nem se preocupar com aquilo, que aquelas cicatrizes eram mais valiosas que as de uma luta, por mais extraordinária que ela fosse.

Aquário era seu oposto, fazia tudo com calma, paciente, acariciando-o gentilmente, sempre evitando movimentos bruscos que o machucassem. Assustara-se com a mudança súbita de comportamento dele, na última noite juntos.

Ainda lembrava vivamente dos olhos frios, duros e felinos, que lembravam os de um animal feroz prestes a atacar sua presa e aplacar sua fome. O que estava acontecendo com Camus, afinal?

– Você o conhece, Milo. Esqueça-o e parta para outra, ou pretende ficar atrás dele feito um cachorrinho?

– Não posso, Shaka. Você não entende? É tarde demais...

Puxou a alça da camisa regata, revelando a marca. Olhou carinhosamente para ela, sorrindo, aquela era a prova de que pertencia a ele. Virgem balançou a cabeça inconformado, não acreditando na atitude de Milo.

– Isso é insanidade...

– E quem disse que o amor é racional, Shaka?

oOo

Fazia sua refeição, solitário, num canto de uma das compridas mesas. Andava afastado dos colegas ultimamente. Pensava em voltar para a Sibéria, lê podia ficar totalmente sozinho, naquela terra gélida e vazia.

Mirou para frente, sentindo-se incomodado. June, a companheira de Shun, fitava-o intensamente, mas de forma nada amigável. A impressão que tinha daquele olhar, era a de que, a qualquer instante, ela pularia dali direto para o seu pescoço, fincando as longas unhas na sua carne.

Perdera o apetite, levantando-se, deixando metade do prato ainda cheio. Saiu do refeitório, a moça o seguiu, largando a comida quase intocada. Andou com a amazona em seu encalço e, enchendo-se daquela perseguição ridícula, voltou-se para ela.

– O que quer?

Ao invés de receber uma resposta, acabou recebendo um tapa que quase o desequilibrou. Viu satisfeita a marca dos seus dedos ficar avermelhada na face pálida do loiro.

– Porque fez isso, sua doida?

– Você não tem vergonha, não tem compaixão?

– Do que está falando?

– Não se faça de sonso!

– Está maluca?

– O que há entre você e Ikki?

Encarou a menina de cabelos longos e dourados, num misto de espanto e confusão. Abriu a boca, mas som algum saía de sua garganta. A moça sorriu, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

– Eu vi os dois juntos ontem, não vai adiantar de nada negar.

– O...o...o que viu?

– Exatamente isso que acabou de pensar, Hyoga. Infelizmente, flagrei o momento íntimo dos pombinhos.

– O que quer? Fazer alguma chantagem?

– Como? Ora, mas que desaforo!

– É lógico, mal te conheço!

– O caso é que Shun estava comigo e quase presencia a linda cena, consegui perceber a tempo e impedi-lo de ver.

Recebeu a notícia com outro choque, não chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de alguém tê-los visto. Normal, já que se tratava de um lugar conhecido por todos do Santuário. A vergonha que seria se Shun houvesse flagrado os dois, como Ikki podia ser tão descuidado? O que estava pensando, não queria nada com aquele marginal.

– Passei seis anos cuidando de Shun, na Ilha de Andrômeda. Sei como ele é frágil, que magoa fácil. Possui um grande amor e admiração pelo irmão, e por você, Hyoga. Temi pela reação dele se soubesse que vocês...

– Nós não temos nada! O que viu foi um engano, um erro! Não irá se repetir, está ouvindo?

Partiu para cima de June, apontando furiosamente o dedo no seu nariz. Afastou-se precavida.

– Não me interessa o que há entre vocês, só peço que não machuquem Shun, é inocente demais para deixar-se atingir e para entender essas coisas.

Encerrou seu discurso e voltou para o refeitório. Cisne permaneceu pensativo, que diabos estava fazendo? Havia tanta confusão na sua cabeça. A conversa com a amazona fez reavivar a lembrança do beijo do dia anterior. Apesar da sua reação de nojo, havia sentido o contrário, um arrepio que percorreu seu corpo inteiro. Poderia ser...não! Não podia! Pela sua honra de guerreiro, por Shun, não podia ceder!

oOo

Entraram no jato de interior luxuoso e sofisticado, seriam algumas horas de viagem. Decidiu sentar-se nos fundos, não demorou muito para que Kanon se instalasse na poltrona ao lado da sua. Camus sentiu-se desconfortável, queria viajar em paz, em silêncio. Pediu mentalmente para que falasse apenas de assuntos banais ou negócios, ou que ficasse calado o trajeto inteiro. Descartou a última hipótese, não ia ter esse prazer, com certeza.

A aeromoça ofereceu-lhes algumas bebidas, que o francês recusou educadamente. O outro pegou logo uma garrafa inteira de uísque para si, enchendo o copo achatado. Levantou-lhe o copo, como num brinde, e bebeu de um só gole.

– Como tem passado, Camus?

– Bem.

– Hum...E Hyoga, cresceu bastante?

– Evoluindo.

Respondia ao interrogatório em monossílabos, resmungando, e dando a entender que não estava a fim de conversa. Kanon soltou uma risada sarcástica, dando um tapinha no seu joelho.

– Conversar com você realmente é muito animador e interessante, meu amigo. Percebe-se que a comunicação flui entre a gente, não sente isso?

– Que graça...tem vocação para ser palhaço, Kanon! – tirou a mão do seu joelho rudemente – Prefiro dormir e deixa-lo num alegre monólogo, boa noite!

– Hunf! Sem graça...

– Ótimo! Me avise quando pousarmos.

Cumprindo o que dissera, Camus virou-se de lado, cruzando os braços e encostando a cabeça no assento. Adormeceu em poucos minutos.

Ficou ofendido, mas, paciência, o conhecia a bastante tempo para acostumar-se com sua personalidade. Encheu mais uma vez o copo, sorvendo o líquido amargo e forte. Podia aproveitar e abrir o laptop, adiantando algumas coisas, preparando outras.

Mas preferiu apreciar a garrafa inteira, admirando o rosto perfeito e sereno contra as nuvens cinzentas que se mostravam através da pequena janela.

Estremeceu sentindo um ventinho morno na nuca, bem próximo da orelha. Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com o rosto de Kanon perto do seu, tão perto que quase...

– Bom dia...- sussurrou.

– Por Zeus! Me dá um tempo, Kanon!

Empurrou o cavaleiro marinho, que se afastou a contragosto.

– Que mal humor...Bem se vê que ta precisando de um...

– Olha lá o que vai falar!

– Descanso!

Chegaram na mansão de Solo em uma Mercedes, dirigida pelo dragão marinho. Sorento abriu a porta, curvando-se em cumprimento e convidando-os a entrar com um gesto. Estava vestido a caráter, como um empregado da casa, provavelmente o mordomo.

– Seja bem vindo, sr. Camus. Julian o espera no escritório.

Deu-lhe as malas e o casaco. Kanon acompanhou-o com o olhar, até que ele entrasse no aposento indicado. Depois sorriu para Sorento, pegou uma das malas de sua mão e deu-lhe um tapinha nas nádegas, subindo as escadas seguido do rapaz.

Encontrou Julian falando ao telefone, assim que notou sua presença, fez um gesto para que se sentasse. Despediu-se rapidamente da pessoa com quem falava, desligando o aparelho. Estendeu-lhe a mão.

– Como vai o senhor?

– Bem, obrigado. Porque me chamou com tanta urgência, algum problema?

– Sim, é Issac.

– Issac? O que aconteceu? Algo relacionado com o colégio?

– Calma. Na verdade ele deveria estar no colégio, mas está aqui. Não sei porque, tentei falar com ele, e nada!

– Tentou falar com os superiores?

– Não posso, porque não sou maior de idade, e quando falei que Kanon ia falar com eles, me proibiu de fazer isso!

– Nesse ponto eu concordo, Kanon não tem o que fazer lê! Onde ele está?

– Lá fora, olhando para o mar. Faz três dias que não come.

Acompanhou-o para fora da casa, avistou o menino de cabelos esverdeados ao longe, sentado cabisbaixo numa pedra. Pediu para que Julian os deixasse a sós, indo ao encontro dele. "Por Favor, que não sejam drogas!"

A vista do mar daquele ponto era vertiginosa, dava tonturas ao ver quão alto estavam do nível da água. Embaixo, via-se inúmeras rochas fragmentadas, onde as ondas quebravam em grandes proporções.

Issac tinha entre os dedos uma pequena pedra, brincava com ela. Percebeu que alguém acabara de chegar, e estava de pé pouco atrás de si. Olhou para cima com descaso, imaginando ser Kanon ou Julian, ou até mesmo Sorento com mais uma bandeja de comida, surpreendeu-se.

– Mestre? O que faz aqui?

– Olá, Issac. Vim fazer-lhe uma visita, só isso.

– Visita?

– Porque não está no colégio?

Desviou o olhar para a figura próxima a casa, baixando a cabeça. Ergueu-se nervoso, como era mais baixo que Camus, teve de levantar o rosto para encará-lo.

– Eu não gosto desse lugar, quero voltar para a Sibéria! Estou cansado deles e de tudo!

Apontou para Julian, percebendo que começara a falar dele, ficou preocupado com o que iria dizer.

– No internato sou motivo de gozação por ser caolho!

– Eu já não lhe disse para não dar ouvidos aos outros?

– Não é só isso! É esse lugar, essas pessoas, esse..

– Pare um pouco e respire fundo, não estou entendendo nada do que diz!

– Obedecendo, Issac acalmou-se, ainda estava tr6emulo e com um nó na garganta.

– É Kanon...

– O que tem ele?

– Teve um acidente no colégio, um dos edifícios pegou fogo. Nos mandaram de volta para casa, até que fosse reformado.

Camus ficou aliviado, não fora expulso, nem arranjara confusão na escola. Pediu para continuar a falar.

– Portanto ninguém aqui sabia que eu vinha, não achei necessário avisar. Entrei pelos fundos, já que eu tinha a chave de lá e estava com fome. Era de noite, e os empregados estavam dormindo. Passei pelo quarto de Julian e ouvi um barulho, achei que ainda estava acordado e resolvi entrar.

Parou de relatar, deixando o mestre mais curioso ainda e impaciente. Issac viu Kanon se juntar a Julian, trincou os dentes e apontou para ele.

– E eu encontro aquele filho da mãe na cama com ele, advinha o que faziam?

O cavaleiro avançou um passo, sendo impedido pelo rapaz moreno.

– Melhor não nos intrometermos.

– Não quero dizer o que ele fez depois, é humilhante demais...Por isso eu quero ir embora desse prostíbulo! Kanon controla nossas vidas como bem entende, e nem Julian nem Sorento se opõem a ele!

– Chega!

O cavaleiro marinho avançou furioso, ignorando os apelos de Julian. Deu um tapa no rosto do afobado rapaz, Camus não teve tempo de impedi-lo.

– Não tem o direito de me difamar, mocinho!

– Pare, Kanon! Você...o tocou?

– E você vai acreditar nesse moleque?

– Quer me jogar contra meu mestre?

– É um mentiroso!

– Parem, os dois!

Gritou a plenos pulmões para ser ouvido, levantando os braços para mantê-los longe um do outro. Suspirou, massageando as têmporas.

– Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei deixa-lo cuidar de Issac?

– Está brincando.

– Não estou, é sério. Ainda não entendo por que confiei em você, conhecendo como conhecia. Foi só coloca-lo em suas mãos para juntá-lo ao seu exército de conspiração contra Athena, usando-o para seus propósitos. Mas como a deusa o perdoou, eu também o perdoei. Inutilmente, por que continua abusando dos garotos, não merece ser um cavaleiro.

Virou-se, andando em direção da casa. Atrás de si, Kanon bufava, transbordando de raiva. Riu sarcástico, antes de partir para cima do cavaleiro de gelo, pegando-o de surpresa. Saíram rolando até a borda do precipício, os dois garotos ficaram alertas.

Defendia-se dos socos dados em profusão de fúria, conseguindo agarrar seus pulsos, mantendo-o longe. Empurrou-o, tirando o peso de cima, levantou-se cambaleante. Kanon recuperou-se e partiu novamente para o ataque, Camus desviou-se, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo do penhasco.

– Mestre!

O coração de Issac quase saltou pela boca, ao ver Camus desaparecer de vista. Correu para a borda, o outro cavaleiro olhava estático para o corpo desfalecido de Camus nos rochedos. Havia sangue nas pedras, uma onda veio e banhou-o, deslocando-o um pouco.

TO BE CONTINUE…

oOo

**Escrito em 2002 **


	5. Conflitos V

_**Conflitos **_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

**Capítulo V **

_(Possuía um trecho da música "Duvet", de BoA-Voz. Retirado por restrições do site. Quem quiser conferir a fanfic na íntegra, visite meus sites citados no meu profile) _

Ficou vagando sem rumo de cabeça baixa, mal prestando atenção para onde ia ou pisava. Trombava com as pessoas, balbuciando um pedido de desculpas, sem olhar para elas.

Afinal de contas, porque estava perturbado daquela maneira? Aquilo não deveria afeta-lo, devia ser frio e equilibrado. Teria mudado tanto ao conviver com os seus amigos, a sensação era totalmente diferente da época em que vivia isolado na Sibéria.

Pensava consigo mesmo se ainda continuava com sua ambição de se tornar o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros, havia voltado para o Japão com esse desejo. Ele desvaneceu-se, dando lugar a outros tipos de desejos, que tinha medo de descobrir e ter de admiti-los para si mesmo.

Apressou o passo, sem razão nenhuma, talvez fosse a ansiedade e a vontade de sumir do mundo. Foi acelerando até chegar numa espécie de corrida, quando uma barreira se pôs no seu caminho.

– Opa!

Trombou em alguém alto e forte, que segurou seus ombros para que não se desequilibrasse. Era tão macio, encostou a cabeça no peito largo do protetor, aspirando o perfume leve. Olhou para cima, descobrindo quem era. Trincou os dentes, seus olhos ficaram lacrimejantes de raiva. Milo com aquela cara solícita e preocupada era de matar.

– Você está bem, Hyoga?

– Não!

Afastou-se rudemente dos braços dele, tomando posição de defesa. Com um gemido, começou a socar a esmo o peito e o tórax do cavaleiro. Surtiam efeito algum, Milo sabia que era puro extravasamento. Deixou soca-lo, abraçando o rapaz e segurando sua cabeça, para acalmá-lo.

– Eu te odeio!

Desatou em lágrimas, com o corpo sendo sacudido pelos soluços. Enterrou o rosto molhado no peito seguro do outro, deixando-se ser afagado.

– Shh...passou...passou...

Quente, macio, aconchegante...Como sentia falta daquele carinho. Falta? Um dia chegara a ter? Imaginava que era assim com sua mãe, e sempre esperou que Camus o confortasse da mesma forma.

– Por que tudo tem de ser tão complicado? Minha cabeça não condiz com o meu coração, o que um quer o outro rejeita...Já não sei o que eu quero...

– Eu sei...

– Não sabe! Ninguém entende...

– Acalme-se, vamos conversar...Às vezes duas cabeças pensam melhor q eu uma...ou fedem mais.

A piada era sem graça, mas Hyoga não evitou que um sorriso tímido estampasse seu rosto.

Ofereceu-lhe um lenço e um café, que buscou na cozinha de um dos alojamentos. Sentou-se à sua frente, sorrindo gentilmente. Incrível como Milo conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo encantador e odiável, não havia um meio termo naquele homem. Hyoga encolheu os ombros, sorvendo um pouco do liquido quente, remexendo o copo para observar o movimento das pequenas ondas.

Dificilmente começaria a falar, Milo decidiu arranca-lo daquela mudez.

– Está melhor? – recebeu um aceno – O que te incomoda, Hyoga?

Deu uma risada sem graça, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

– É confuso..não sei...Alias, porque estou falando logo com você?

– Porque sou o único disposto a te ouvir? Senta!

– Hunf! Claro, é o culpado disso tudo!

– Como assim? Por favor, Hyoga! Você sabia que eu e Camus éramos bastante ligados, deve ter pelo menos desconfiado!

– Desconfiado? Eu sou bastante ligado aos meus amigos e nem por isso...tenho relações desse tipo com eles!

Escorpião cruzou os braços e recostou-se na cadeira, olhando-o descrente.

– Certo! Esquece o que eu disse, mas isso não livra da culpa!

– Que culpa, por Zeus?

– Fez Camus se afastar de mim, e conseqüentemente, de você!

– Tem certeza? Será que não foi essa sua mania de ser um revoltado que causou isso? De qualquer forma, é culpa de ninguém, Camus sempre foi assim, se algo o incomoda, ele simplesmente se afasta.

Ao contrario do que imaginava, Milo Não estava atiçando nem brigando com ele, falava tranqüilamente, olhando-o nos olhos. O loiro ficou desarmado com essa nova postura do cavaleiro, não era justo, conseguia manter a superioridade da conversa.

– Fala sem pensar muitas vezes, Hyoga. É a sua fraqueza. Atinge as pessoas sem perceber, e depois se arrepende.

Cisne levantou-se e andou um pouco pelo aposento, ouvindo o moreno falar manso. Encostou-se na parede, com os braços cruzados, olhando fixo para o chão. Milo aproximou-se, ficando de frente para ele.

– Tem a tendência de não saber ao certo o que quer, vive oscilando para ambos os lados. Falta-lhe firmeza nas suas decisões.

Inclinou-se, colocando uma mão na parede, ao lado da cabeça do menino. Hyoga estremeceu com a proximidade, o outro percebeu sua inquietude. Forçou-o a olha-lo, levantando seu queixo com o dedo indicador.

– Vê? É isso que te incomoda. Não sou eu, mas você. Porque luta contra si próprio? Não é isso que seu corpo quer, que seu coração pede?

Achegou-se mais, encostando a boca na testa do loiro, que pressionou-se mais contra a parede, numa vã tentativa de fuga. A respiração ficou mais rápida, assim como as batidas do coração.

– Não há como escapar do que sente. Se nem Camus conseguiu, porque você conseguiria?

Afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para encarar Cisne. Logo depois afastou-se rapidamente, sem explicação. Shun apareceu na porta ofegante e assustado, Hyoga ficou surpreso.

– S-Shun? O que faz aqui?

Não respondeu, estava agitado, devia ter corrido muito até ali. Milo ficou preocupado.

– Respira fundo, calma...O que foi?

– Uma...uma ligação...de...Sorento...

– Fala logo, por Zeus!

– ...é sobre Camus.

– Como?

– Ele está no hospital.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, pasmos com a notícia, fitando o garoto que ainda se recompunha. Milo sentiu o coração falhar, a visão ficou turva, e balançou para trás. Foi amparado por Andrômeda.

– Mestre!

oOo

O lugar era familiar. Montanhas cobertas de neve e pinheiros estendia-se por todo o horizonte, nevava forte.

A região era inabitada, exceto por um casarão. Perto dele, um pequeno garoto, moreno e de tez pálida, carrega algumas toras pesadas em suas frágeis costas infantis.

A porta da casa foi aberta por um homem já idoso, que espera o menino entrar, para depois fecha-la. Deposita aliviado a madeira no chão da sala grande, suas paredes eram cobertas de estantes carregadas de livros. Alimentou o fogo fraco com as toras que havia recolhido.

O velho sentou-se na poltrona de couro negro, acendendo um charuto e observando o rapazinho. Olhou receoso após cumprir sua tarefa, recebendo um olhar gélido em troca.

Encolheu os ombros e dirigiu-se para a imensa mesa onde pilhas de livros o esperavam pela tarde. Vigiava-o de sua confortável poltrona, sempre com seu charuto na boca, soltando prazerosamente as baforadas.

Chamava-o de "senhor". Não sabia ao certo se realmente aquele homem era seu pai, só sabia que fora criado por ele desde que era apenas um bebê de colo.

Desconhecia outro sentimento ou relação a não ser a que mantinha com essa criatura estranha. Viviam enclausurados naquela jaula aconchegante, sozinhos, afastados de qualquer outro ser. Chegaram a ter uma governanta, mas ao que parecia, ela acabou se metendo onde não devia e acabou sendo despedida.

Fora educado por ele, tanto nas várias línguas e cultura, quanto nas artes da luta e da resistência. Fazia-o ler varias coisas sobre a glória dos cavaleiros da Grécia Antiga, fantasiando em ser como um deles.

Chegando à sua maturidade aos treze anos, o levou até a Rússia, uma terra gelada que só conhecia antes pelos livros e jornais que lia. Ficaram um dia num vilarejo, no seguinte, bem cedo, andaram pela região gélida, indo parar no meio do nada. Para qualquer lado que olhassem, era quilômetros e mais quilômetros de puro branco.

O levou para um lago congelado, escorregando desajeitado pela superfície lisa e molhada. Frente a frente, o menino não entendia o porquê de estarem ali, mas não se atrevia a perguntar, temendo as represálias.

O eterno silêncio entre eles foi quebrado pelo homem, ressoando sua voz forte e firme, que raramente tinha o prazer de ouvir.

– Creio que chegou no meu limite, Camus. Não há mais nada que eu possa ensinar a você. Quero que prove que meus ensinamentos foram bem passados e aproveitados.

O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas, de que raios estava falando? Após uns minutos, arregalou os olhos surpreso, ele estava falando sério, como sempre. Havia sido treinado esse tempo todo para ser um cavaleiro? Por um momento ficou eufórico, seu sonho iria se concretizar, ia vestir uma armadura, conhecer o mundo. O homem notou sua alegria, e cruzou os braços dando um sorriso sarcástico.

– Sinto desapontá-lo, mas ainda falta uma última prova.

– Sim senhor...- tratou de disfarçar o entusiasmo.

– Quero que me ataque com todas as suas forças, usando tudo aquilo que lhe foi ensinado.

Tomou a posição de luta, incitando a fazer o mesmo. Como o outro demorava para iniciar o ataque, entendeu que ele próprio deveria começar. Partiu com tudo para cima, gritando o nome do golpe.

– Trovão Aurora!

Sem efeito. Foi facilmente repelido, recebendo um contra-ataque, sendo arremessado contra o chão de gelo. Este trincou ante o impacto, Camus estremeceu ao sentir a superfície frágil cedendo. Inesperadamente, o mestre deu um golpe rápido, abrindo um buraco e fazendo o garoto cair no lago.

Afundou facilmente, sentia seu corpo ser puxado mais e mais para o fundo, a água entrava em seus pulmões, estava sufocando. Mas o desespero o fez nadar, mexendo os braços desordenadamente, nem soube como conseguiu chegar na superfície.

Encontrou a figura alta, olhando-o furioso para ele. Tirou-o da água bruscamente, pegando-o pela gola da camisa ensopada. Jogou-o no chão com força, Camus encolheu de medo. Seu corpo tremia e seus dentes não paravam de bater , por causa do imenso frio que sentia. Como ele queria que lutasse? Seu corpo mal se mexia, estava praticamente congelado! O frio daquele lugar era muito superior do que aquele que estava acostumado.

– Você me envergonha, Camus. Não acredito que perdi meu tempo com um traste. Não é digno de usar uma armadura sagrada, nem de usar o meu nome!

O rapaz levantou com dificuldade, não sentia as pernas. As afastou e juntou as mãos, não ia permitir que seu sonho ruísse, não agora.

– Trovão Aurora!

Repelido novamente, impaciente, o homem o fez cair com apenas um dedo.

– O que eu ensinei? Que esses golpes chulos não funcionam contra mim, porque meu nível de poder é superior, terá que usar a Execução.

Olhou-o surpreso, conhecia a técnica, mas infelizmente não conseguira domina-la. Ficara meses e meses sozinho embrenhado numa floresta, tentando, e voltara para casa de mãos abanando. Era preciso atingir o sétimo sentido, o máximo de poder que um cavaleiro poderia alcançar. E sabia que ele estava longe disso...

Apesar de um pouco distraído, conseguiu desviar-se numa fração de segundos do soco, o gelo do seu lado estilhaçou, trincando toda a superfície do lago. Agora nenhum lugar que pisasse seria seguro, o homem sorriu, complicara sua situação.

– A questão é essa: ou me mata, ou você morre. Uma simples regra da natureza, matar ou morrer...

– M-matar?

Lançou mais um golpe, rachando ainda mais o gelo, estava falando sério, muito sério. Desesperado, Camus despejou inúmeros "Trovão aurora", que continuavam sem efeito.

Cansado e sem energias, não se afastou quando o viu se aproximar de si, com um pedaço de gelo em forma de punhal. Enfiou no seu ombro, jorrando sangue para todo lado. Camus caiu ao chão, gritando de dor. O velho mantinha a expressão impassível, levantando a mão com os dedos juntos, imitando uma arma.

– Não merece viver, um inútil como você só atrapalha!

Desceu a mão em direção do seu pescoço, num momento de consciência, Camus repeliu o ataque, tirando o pedaço de gelo da própria ferida e abrindo uma no tórax do agressor.

Surpreso inicialmente, ficou satisfeito com o objeto inesperado cravado no seu corpo. Riu divertido.

– Acha que isso basta? É um ingênuo se pensou isso.

– Não, não basta.

Bem próximos, Camus sequer se deu ao trabalho de tomar distância para lançar o golpe fatídico.

– Execução Aurora!

O corpo do homem voou longe, indo bater numa montanha de gelo, que de partiu em milhares de pedaços. Caiu desfalecido, entre os fragmentos. O menino esperou um pouco, não havia movimento algum. Teria...? Rezou para que tivesse resistido, não era sua intenção.

– Pai!

Correu até o local, tirando os destroços de cima dele. Aliviado, constatou que ainda respirava. Com cuidado, ergueu seu tronco, apoiando-o em si.

– Pai? O senhor está bem?

Entreabriu os olhos, sorrindo ternamente. Acariciou-lhe o rosto gelado.

– Parabéns, estou orgulhoso de você, meu filho. Com certeza será um poderoso guerreiro, e não acabará como eu.

– Orgulhoso? Eu quase o matei!

– Eu já estava morrendo, tinha que deixa-lo pronto para me substituir. Era a última lição que tive de passar, escute isso: não deve nem amar e nem odiar seu inimigo. Os sentimentos atrapalham o desempenho de uma batalha, são armadilhas.

"Criei você como a um estranho, longe dos outros, para que não desenvolvesse as fraquezas que um dia me derrubaram. Minha missão está encerrada, é digno de me suceder. Obrigado..."

Morreu em seus braços, Camus sentiu um inexplicável aperto no coração, algo que não havia sentido antes, por isso não compreendia.

Depois de fazer-lhe um enterro honroso, decidiu aperfeiçoar-se sozinho. Iria viajar por vários lugares, conhecer outros cavaleiros, para então partir para o Santuário e tomar o que era seu por direito. Possuía dinheiro e nome para transitar sem problemas pelos países, o velho tinha planejado tudo direitinho.

A postura elegante e gentil que usava, era uma mascara que escondia a personalidade fria e indiferente que herdara. Em uma de suas viagens, recebeu a noticia de que convocavam cavaleiros de todo o mundo, para um campeonato, os prêmios eram as cobiçadas armaduras de ouro. Chegara a sua hora.

Como ele, milhares de jovens dirigiram-se ao Santuário. Eram de variadas nacionalidades e estilos de luta, havia um período de treinamento antes que se iniciassem as provas.

Nos dois primeiros dias, manteve-se afastado dos outros. Foi quando conheceu Milo.

Um garoto inquieto e encrenqueiro, mesmo assim atraente, a quem tomara amizade assim que se conheceram. Não desgrudava dele, a toda hora o puxava para lá e para cá, simplesmente não conseguia se livrar dele,. Desistiu de tentar, o que havia de mal?

Como unha e carne, onde um estava o outro também estava. Era tão fácil se soltar com ele, seu entusiasmo o atingia a ponto de abrir a guarda, erro que nunca se permitiu cometer.

Um dia, Milo roubou um objeto de um dos cavaleiros de prata, por molecagem. Tinha raiva de alguns deles, e nessa vingancinha acabou envolvendo Camus na história. O francês só foi saber no que estava envolvido tarde demais, já estavam fugindo da fúria da pequena "gangue".

Esconderam-se nas ruínas longe do templo, despistando os homens. Assim que pareciam estar seguros, Camus quis entender o que acontecia.

– Muito bem, posso saber porque estamos fugindo deles?

– Por causa disso!

– Tirou de dentro da calça um bracelete de ouro, cravejado de rubis. O outro pegou o artefato boquiaberto, estava protegendo um ladrão?

– Você os roubou? Milo, isso é ridículo e inaceitável! Por que?

– Ora! Eu tinha que me vingar de alguma forma, num tinha?

– É um maluco...porque ainda ouço você?

– E porque você tem que ser tão certinho, engomadinho? Relaxa! Foi só uma brincadeira...

– Sei...Que arriscou nossos pescoços...

Sentou-se no chão, encostando-se na parede. Assustado pegou a mão de Milo, Havia sangue pingando do cotovelo aos dedos dele.

– Que foi?

– Esta sangrando...

– Ah...um deles deve ter me atingido na fuga, não prestei atenção...AI! não aperta!

– Isso vai infeccionar, aí você vai aprender a parar com essas idiotices!

– Blá blá blá...

Tirou a camisa, rasgando-a em tiras. Milo ficou abobado, aquele doido estava destruindo a roupa, iria pegar friagem, aquela noite ia ser umas das mais frias. Limpou o sangue ainda úmido, e depois amarrou uma tira com força no braço, para estancá-lo.

– Mas...não esta sentindo frio? Meus ossos estão congelando!

– Frio? Esse lugar é quente demais para mim.

– Ah sim...esqueci que você é da classe de cavaleiros do gelo.

O rapaz sorriu matreiro, terminando de ajeitar o curativo. Com um suspiro, Camus deitou-se no chão, improvisando um travesseiro com as folhagens que encontrou. Fechou os olhos, aquela corrida deixou-o fatigado, precisava dormir. Logo abriu-os novamente, Milo tremia feito uma vareta.

Foi buscar gravetos secos, fazendo uma fogueira. Encolheu-se perto do fogo, mas parecia que não adiantara muito.

– Você esta bem, Milo?

– Tudo, é só um pouco de frio, logo, logo eu durmo.

Camus deitou-se novamente, perturbado. Aquela temperatura não o atingia, mas Milo podia pegar uma pneumonia, não importava o quão resistente era seu corpo. Um espirro o fez levantar decidido. Puxou-o para si, o outro ficou confuso.

– Está melhor, assim?

– Está quente...está bom...muito bom...- falou sonolento.

Ruborizou com o comentário do amigo, não sabia o porquê. Milo aconchegou-se mais a ele, escondendo mais o rosto no seu peito nu, caindo no sono profundo. Se já estava com calor, seu corpo pareceu ferver com o contato da sua pele com a outra. Perdera completamente o sono, inexplicavelmente.

Sua vontade era a de passar a noite inteira observando-o dormir agarrado a si, e afundar o nariz nos cabelos macios e despenteados.

Milo curvou o corpo para trás, sentindo espasmos tomarem conta de todo ele. Suado e fatigado, deixou-se cair ao peito nu de Camus, sentindo o coração bater tão acelerado quanto o seu. Aconchegou-se ao amante, sem pudor ou reserva, para cair num sono profundo e recompensador.

Abraçou o Escorpião, afagando os cabelos e observando o rosto sereno. Para si, era o mesmo menino de anos atrás, a quem oferecera abrigo para o frio com o próprio calor.

Abriu os olhos, adormecera? Milo continuava dormindo sobre seu peito, sorriu aliviado. Fechou os olhos, mas rapidamente os reabriu, assustado. Havia fios grudados no seu braço e nariz, um aparelho grande ao lado da cama. Aquele quarto era estranho, branco, com imensas janelas que deixavam a luz da lua passar. A única coisa que reconhecia ali, era Milo debruçado sobe ele, e sentado numa cadeira.

Tentou erguer-se, para sentar-se, mas uma dor intensa percorreu sua cabeça, fazendo-o voltar a deitar-se. Escorpião acordou com a agitação, e abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo desperto. Abraçou-o choroso e emocionado, Camus ficou confuso. Não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, do porque de estar ali.

– Milo...onde...onde estamos?

– No hospital.

– O que?

– Não se lembra?

– Creio que não...

– Não se preocupe, depois eu digo...

Apertou um botão preso á cama, e em pouco tempo várias pessoas vestidas de branco entraram e passaram a examiná-lo. Deixando-se, Camus apenas olhava para a figura um pouco afastada, do outro lado do quarto. Não importava o que acontecia a sua volta, estava atraído pelo olhar do amante. Este sorriu divertido com a cena, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.

TO BE CONTINUE...

oOo

**Escrito em 2002 **


	6. Conflitos VI

_**Conflitos **_

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

**Capítulo VI **

_(Possuía um trecho da música "Maurício", da banda Legião Urbana. Retirado por restrições do site. Quem quiser conferir a fanfic na íntegra, visite meus sites citados no meu profile) _

O médico examinou-o rapidamente, fazia um dia que havia acordado. Tirando o estetoscópio dos ouvidos, deixou Camus e chamou Milo para um canto do quarto.

O aposento era agradável e até um pouco luxuoso, nem parecia um mero quarto de hospital. Era individual, espaçoso, mas isso explicava-se por se tratar de um hospital que atendia à alta classe da capital grega, o que já era um tremendo diferencial na área médica.

– Tem certeza que não há grandes seqüelas?

– Parece que não, mas vou providenciar alguns exames para confirmar. É incrível que esteja intacto depois de uma queda daquelas, houve sangramento, mas nenhum dano cerebral que necessite de cirurgia.

– Sei...- se ele soubesse...- E a falta de memória?

– Creio que é temporária, logo ele estará ligando os fatos, só esta um pouco confuso, normal no estado dele.

– Certo. Obrigado, doutor.

Ficou a sós com o cavaleiro, suspirando pesadamente. Camus olhava disperso para a janela, mal percebendo a aproximação do outro. Sentou-se na lateral da cama, segurando sua mão, chamando-lhe a atenção para si. Virou-se e sorriu docemente, recebendo em troca um sorriso triste.

Juntou as sobrancelhas preocupado, o que o perturbava, seu lamentável estado? Seria tão grave assim sua situação? Levou a mão sem fio à sua nuca, a fim de puxá-lo para um beijo confortador. Estava tão carente de um gesto daqueles, Milo o abraçou forte aprofundando o ósculo.

– Espera um pouco, minhas costas...

– Desculpe.

Afastou-se de pronto, arrependido, podia tê-lo machucado. O outro o trouxe de volta, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Encostou a cabeça morena no ombro do francês, que embalou o amante como uma criança, depositando pequenos beijos na testa coberta pela farta franja.

Sua vontade naquele momento era de chorar, ver Camus frágil daquela maneira era terrível, mas no seu intimo também seria tentador. Fraco e indefeso, não correria riscos de vê-lo longe de si, viajando para alguma parte do mundo, e deixando-o para trás. Sempre precisando dos seus cuidados, que estivesse do seu lado, tê-lo só para si, e mais ninguém. Ora! Que pensamento mais mesquinho era aquele!

Ah...mas como seria bom se essa perda de memória durasse eternamente, assim aquela briga ridícula nunca teria acontecido, aquelas palavras amargas nunca teriam saído de sua boca. Tudo seria como antes, quando lançavam sorrisos discretos um para o outro a toda hora, procurando-se toda vez que o desejo era inevitável.

– Milo?- o chamado interrompeu seus pensamentos egoístas- Lembra-se da vez em que roubou um bracelete de um cavaleiro de prata, e acabou me envolvendo na história?

Sorriu assentindo, como poderia esquecer da sua época de adolescente, quando cultivava um amor platônico pela mais maravilhosa das criaturas, nunca.

– Lembro, tivemos que correr por umas três horas seguidas daqueles brutamontes enfurecidos, você me dava bronca a cada vez que diminuíamos os passos.- riu divertido.- A cara deles eram muito engraçadas!

– Não achei graça nenhuma naquela maluquice, fugir de algo que eu não tinha feito.

– Você que quis me seguir, não me culpe.

– Acontece que a besta aqui tinha que te proteger de encrencas 24 horas por dia!

– Não posso fazer nada...- encolheu os ombros.- Ainda tenho aquele bracelete, sabia?

– Sério? Nunca o vi usando!

– Quem disse que eu roubei para usar?

O francês olhou de um jeito tão sério para ele, que não conseguiu evitar de cair na gargalhada. Não adiantava quantas vezes ele tentasse endireitá-lo, que o repreendesse, uma vez Milo, eternamente Milo, o ambicioso e malandro.

Mas não é desse fato especificamente que eu queria recordar, mas do que aconteceu depois da confusão, da noite que passamos.

– Ah, sim. A noite de inverno, aquelas ruínas eram tão frias...

– Tremia tanto, coitado.

– Mas havia um corpo tão quente e gostoso para me aquecer, me agarrei nele assim...- enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço alvo, aconchegando-se mais ao abraço terno.- e nunca mais quis me soltar dele.

Suspirou deliciado, arrancando uma risadinha de Camus.

– Porque se lembrou disso agora?

– Não sei. Deixa para lá...

Fechou os olhos, descansando no peito do cavaleiro de gelo, enquanto recebia carinhos pelas costas.

– Milo?

– Hum?

– Como foi que eu caí de um penhasco?

Sentiu o Escorpião remexer desconfortavelmente, respirando profundamente. Não podia dizer, não queria. Mas se não falasse algo, seu silêncio o faria desconfiar. Separou-se do corpo agora pouco receptivo, com um nó na garganta. Ficou sentado na cama, olhando para o outro lado.

– Não sei ao certo. Alguém ligou para nós dizendo que você estava internado no hospital, e só.

Aquário pegou no seu braço, não estava muito convencido, havia algo de estranho na fisionomia dele.

– Olha para mim, Milo. Eu te conheço, o que esta escondendo de mim?

Irritado, soltou seu braço bruscamente, dando uma resposta rude.

– Nada! Porque não acredita em mim?

O início de uma nova discussão foi interrompida por uma batida na porta, Milo respirou aliviado. Hyoga, Shun e Issac entraram no quarto, com um enorme buquê de rosas brancas. Escorpião fez uma cara de desgosto, rosas brancas? Porque logo rosas? Elas lembravam alguém muito desagradável.

As visitas foram liberadas só hoje, por isso não viemos ontem. Estávamos ansiosos para vê-lo bem.- Hyoga tomou a palavra do pequeno grupo.

Olhou surpreso mas feliz para os dois pupilos, há quanto tempo não os via assim, juntos num recinto. Recebeu alegremente as flores, fitando fixamente Issac, que parecia muito nervoso.

– O que foi, Issac? Algum problema?

– Hã? Ah...é...- fechou os olhos, tomando fôlego e coragem- Por favor, mestre! Perdoe Kanon, ele não fez aquilo por mal!

Disse de supetão, abaixando envergonhado a cabeça, deixando Camus estupefato e sem entender nada. Kanon? O que tinha ele?

– K-Kanon? O que ele fez?

Os três meninos entreolharam-se, interrogativos. Milo blasfemou baixinho atrás deles, para então lhes esclarecer.

O médico disse que ele está com uma pequena amnésia, não se lembra dos acontecimentos das últimas semanas.

– Sério? – Cisne ficou preocupado.

– Mas ele garantiu que é normal no caso dele e que pode voltar, ele só esta um pouco confuso agora.

– Menos mal. – Shun sorriu.

Os dois alunos sentaram-se ao lado da cama, engatando uma animada conversa. Andrômeda viu o mestre sair de fininho e o seguiu, chamando-o. Milo virou-se para o rapaz, afagando-lhe e desmanchando o cabelo do alto da cabeça dele.

– Eu preciso resolver uns negócios por aí, vocês poderiam ficar com ele hoje?

– Vai ficar o dia inteiro fora?

– Sim. Volto amanhã, cuidem dele.

– Sim, senhor.

Com dois dedos unidos, levou a mão à testa, num gesto de despedida. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e foi andando, confundindo-se com o grande movimento de enfermeiros, médicos e pacientes no corredor.

oOo

Os meninos já haviam ido embora, insistiram em ficar, mas não gostava que andassem naquela cidade no meio da noite. Claro que eram crescidos, fortes e cavaleiros desenvolvidos, mas não deixava de se preocupar com essas cabecinhas tão tolas de adolescentes.

E onde estaria Milo? Shun havia dito que o mestre fora resolver algumas coisas, devia estar de volta de noite. Era o que esperava, ansiosamente. Abriu um livro, para distrair-se enquanto isso,.

Ouviu o som da maçaneta da porta, e abriu um sorriso para receber o cavaleiro. Que logo murchou, substituído por uma expressão interrogativa.

– Kanon? Que faz aqui? E a essa hora? – pensou um pouco. – Tem horário de visitas noturno?

– Não pateta, eu entrei escondido!

– Ah...O QUE? Mas porque?

Uma faísca de luz passou pela sua cabeça, Isaac falou alguma coisa sobre Kanon não ter feito aquilo por mal...mal? Que mal seria esse? Camus foi se encolhendo na cama, fazendo um sinal da cruz.

– Não sei o que você fez, mas coisa boa não é! Não chega perto!

– ...Bateu a cabeça mais forte do que eu imaginava...

Aproximou-se mais, causando uma nova onda de pânico no francês. Suspirou impaciente, fazendo um sinal, pedindo calma.

– Pelo amor de Zeus, Camus! Parece até uma mocinha com medo, eu não sou nenhum vampiro ou coisa parecida, ta?

– Tem certeza?

– Haha...muito engraçado. Eu só vim para esclarecer umas coisas...e talvez pedir desculpas.

– Desculpas? Do que esta falando?

– Do que? N-não vai me dizer que...que...

Parou de falar e aproximou-se mais, olhando nos olhos azuis do outro, bem próximo.

– Me diga uma coisa, Camus...

– Sim?

– Qual foi a ultima vez que eu e você nos vimos?

– Qual? Hum...vejamos...estávamos assinando os papéis para a sociedade entre os Solo e os Kido! Porque?

– ...Como imaginei...isso foi há cinco meses atrás.

O cavaleiro marinho levantou a mão, espalmando-a na cabeça de Camus. A pupila do francês dilatou-se, estava num estado de choque, recebendo uma bateria de imagens, em flashes de centésimos de segundos. Quando elas acabaram, sentiu uma intensa fadiga, caindo desacordado nos travesseiros macios.

– Nada que uma ajudazinha divina não resolva.

Olhou o cavaleiro adormecido. Que ótimo, agora tinha que espera-lo acordar, não devia ter descarregado tanta energia de uma vez nele. Ora, não era tão ruim, assim podia observa-lo melhor, não era todo dia que podia apreciar uma legítima beleza clássica.

O nariz fino e reto, de onde um ar quente saia, numa respiração tranqüila e pesada. Não satisfeito em apenas ver, acompanhou com o dedos as feições relaxadas. Contornou a boca pouco avermelhada, entreaberta, num convite inconsciente. Sorriu, e porque não?

Sentando na cama, inclinou-se sobre o corpo esparramado, o colchão cedeu ao peso do homem. Fechou os olhos em expectativa, aproximando seus lábios do outro. Camus abriu os olhos, deparando-se com aquela situação comprometedora, empurrou-o imediatamente. Kanon ficou resignado, estava quase lá.

– O que pensa que esta fazendo seu desgraçado? – agarrou-o pela gola da camisa que usava – Não basta ficar atrás de um garoto feito um velho babão?

Camus parou de falar, lembrava-se de cada detalhe do que havia acontecido. A raiva ferveu seu sangue, prestes a explodir a qualquer momento, Kanon percebeu isso.

– C-calma! Lembre-se de que estamos num hospital, então que tal uma conversa civilizada?

– Olha quem fala!

– Eu não vim brigar! Só vim esclarecer um engano! Dá para parar e me ouvir um instante?

Aquário ficou desconfiado, mas soltou-o mesmo assim. Saiu da cama e andou até a janela, com os braços cruzados e de costas para o outro. Sacudiu os ombros.

– Como quiser, fale!

– O que Issac disse não é verdade...

– Qual das acusações não é verdadeira?

– Ele insinuou algo que te deixou nervoso, eu nunca encostei um dedo naquele garoto.

– Nunca?

Virou-se para olhá-lo, estava calmo, sua voz não vacilava, ou estava falando a verdade, ou era tão frio e bom dissimulador quanto Saga.

– Olha para mim, Kanon, nos meus olhos.

– Droga! Estava falando sério...

– Continua.

– Realmente, ele voltou no meio da noite e foi procurar Julian no quarto dele, mas encontrou o que não queria, e teve uma crise de ciúmes.

– Ciúmes?

– De Julian.

– O que?

Eu falei para ele parar de brincar com os sentimentos de Issac, mas ignorou meus apelos, dizendo que era divertido fazê-lo ficar tão submisso e obediente por umas migalhas de atenção.

– Moleque mimado...

– Julian? Ele é sim, e consegue tudo o que quer, mas a brincadeira dele acabou.

– Isso que esta me dizendo é verdade? Posso falar com Issac, que ele irá confirmar tudo?

– Pode. Uma coisa é certa, Camus. Eu não sou nem nunca fui um papa-anjos, sei das conseqüências jurídicas.

– Bom mesmo que saiba...já disse tudo?

– Creio que sim...Não quer me dar um beijo de despedida?

– Segurou seu queixo, Camus soltou-se ainda nervoso.

– Vai para o inferno!

– Haha...como imaginei...Adeus!

oOo

Como aquilo era pesado, tropeçava a toda hora, sem poder ver por onde andava com o enorme pacote que segurava. Apertou o botão do elevador depois de quatro tentativas frustradas, quando abriu, entrou por ultimo. As pessoas olharam em pânico para ele, o lugar já estava lotado, mas ele insistiu em entrar.

Teve de descer no andar acima, sendo expulso do elevador. Gritou inúmeros palavrões, chamando atenção e horrorizando as pessoas que passavam por ali. Envergonhado, foi pedindo desculpas e saindo de fininho. O jeito era subir com aquele peso todo escada acima. Chegou no sétimo andar com a língua no chão, estava ficando velho.

Abriu a porta com um chute, já que tinha as mãos ocupadas. O paciente que lia tranqüilamente no conforto de sua cama, pulou de susto com aquela invasão brusca.

– Milo? Que é isso?

– Para você! Achei que a comida daqui deve ser horrível e resolvi comprar umas coisinhas...

– ...Você veio andando com esse trambolho até aqui?

– Foi sim, qual o problema?

– Nada...

Depositou o pacote no colchão, abrindo-o. Era uma cesta gigante, com inúmeras guloseimas dentro. Milo mostrava tudo animado, mas Camus não acompanhava aquela alegria toda, estava aborrecido. Só foi perceber quando ofereceu uma torrada com patê, e o outro o fuzilou com o olhar.

– Que foi? Não gosta de patê de peru?

– Sumiu por três dias, e nem deu noticias para os meninos...

– Eu tive que resolver umas coisas, não fica bravo!

– Que coisas?

– Umas coisas...experimenta isso aqui.

Enfiou um brioches na sua boca, mas que homem, se esquiva de tudo! Enquanto recebia a comida que Milo oferecia, Camus puxou sua camisa, abrindo alguns botões dela e enfiando a mão por dentro. Descobriu um dos ombros, fitando e acariciando a cicatriz, placidamente. O outro ficou estático, percebendo que havia enfim recuperado a memória.

– Doeu muito? Nunca quis te machucar...

Afastou-se, cobrindo novamente seu ombro e guardando tudo de volta na cesta. Chegara a hora que temia, a da conversa franca. Balançou a cabeça, rindo.

– ...tapa de amor não dói...

– Amor?

– Mas de ódio sim...dói aqui...- apontou para o coração.- Sentir-se usado, nem que seja por um instante...

Não pôde evitar que as lágrimas surgissem, secava-as como podia, molhando ainda mais o rosto vermelho. Camus puxou-o para si, secando o rosto carinhosamente com o lençol, acariciou o peito moreno do outro, como se quisesse massagear e fazer passar a dor que causou a quem sempre quis bem.

– Você me ama, Milo?

– Mais do que a mim mesmo...Não quero perdê-lo de novo, prefiro morrer.

Ficou em silêncio, deixando Milo em expectativa. Porque não dizia? Alguma coisa pelo amor de Zeus! Qualquer! Que precisava dele, que não vivia sem ele, que...não, seria pedir demais. Que mania besta essa de achar que o companheiro retribuía tudo o que sentia, o que lhe dava já era muito.

Aquário abraçou-o mais forte, trazendo-o para um beijo gentil. Aceitou-o com toda a vontade, se pudesse tomar sua vida toda para si apenas por um simples beijo, ser seu, não apenas seu corpo, mas sua alma. Já havia entregado a sua há muito tempo.

– Você nunca me perdeu, Milo...Não se esqueça que foi você que me deu vida, ou algum sentido a ela.

– Como?

– Nada, não precisa entender.

Selou o último comentário com um longo beijo, sem dar trégua para que aquela conversa inútil continuasse. Os gestos falavam mais do que simples palavras ditas ao vento, e que podiam ferir com um descuido.

oOo

Estavam no hotel da capital, era ali que dormiam enquanto Camus ficava internado. Issac já havia voltado para o internato, as reformas foram feitas e as aulas reiniciaram. Hyoga sabia que tinha deveres a cumprir, mas não queria se afastar até que o mestre ficasse fortalecido e saísse daquele lugar. Estranho era que Shun também quis ficar, disse que não tinha nada para fazer, então ia fazer-lhe companhia.

Mal paravam naquele quarto alugado, passavam a maior parte do tempo no hospital, vindo apenas de noite. Mas tão cansados, que nem conseguiam conversar tranqüilamente, Cisne agradeceu, se ficasse sozinho com ele, diante do que acontecera nos últimos meses, nem saberia do que falar estava com tanta vergonha de si mesmo.

Ia receber alta no dia seguinte, Milo resolveu passar o dia com o mestre. Engraçado como alguns fatos trágicos podem unir e aproximar as pessoas, sua convivência com Milo nunca fora tão agradável e pacifica. Haviam feito as pazes, num gesto mútuo de solidariedade no momento delicado pelo qual que ambos passavam, tanto ele quanto Hyoga amavam Camus, só que eram formas diferentes de amor.

Acordara tarde, ficara no hospital até tarde, Por causa das despedidas a Issac. Recebeu uma bronca daquelas, que saudades tinha delas. Sem Issac por perto, Milo havia saído logo cedo, sua mão parou a meio caminho da maçaneta. Estavam sozinhos?

A porta foi aberta, dando de cara com o animado Shun.

– Bom dia! Dormiu bem hoje, né?

– Ahn...bo-bom dia, Shun...

– Eu já pedi o café da manhã, vamos comer?

– Claro...

Foram para sala, uma mesa pequena toda enfeitada de flores instalada entre os sofás. Apostava que a idéia das flores era de Shun, mas para que tudo aquilo? Algum dia especial, talvez a recuperação de Camus?

– Que bom, olha que bonito, rosas...

– Gostou? Eu que decorei.

– Foi? Tem jeito para essas coisas, poderia decorar as inúmeras festas que a Saori dá, porque não pede para ela?

– Pode ser...

Sorriu, "pelo amor de Zeus, não faz isso...", sem graça, Hyoga sentou-se em frente a mesa, enfiando uma torrada na boca. Pronto, agora tinha desculpas para não conversar. Shun postou-se do outro lado, de frente para ele, congelou na hora. A mesa era pequena demais, tanto que inevitavelmente os joelhos dos dois encostavam abaixo da tabua. Engasgou, o outro esticara as pernas, colocando uma entre as suas.

Conseguira engolir apenas uma torrada, perdendo a fome completamente. Encostou os cotovelos na mesa, observando Shun comer deliciando-se com as delicias oferecidas pelo hotel. Inconscientemente, o gesto infantil de lamber os dedos deu a Hyoga uma imagem tão sensual quanto... "Quer parar com isso?". Esfregou o rosto e virou-o para a janela, repreendendo-se.

Mas voltou a olhá-lo, intrigado. Suas feições eram mesmo parecidas com as de Ikki, normal, já que eram irmãos. Era a sua versão mais delicada e feminina, enquanto Ikki era totalmente abrutalhado. Sua recaída devia dever a isso, vira semelhanças entre os dois, e estava tão nervoso, que deve ter confundido tudo num gesto impensado.

June o havia alertado, Shun ficaria magoado porque o irmão se envolvera com um homem, ou porque sentia algo por ele? Aquela amazona sabia do que acontecia, vivera tantos anos com Andrômeda, via-se o grande carinho que sentia pelo único membro da sua família na Ilha.

Havia um modo de saber, só rezava para que Shun não o repelisse. Empurrou a mesa para o lado, o outro ficou confuso, com um biscoito ainda na mão.

– Mas eu ainda não terminei!

– Depois comemos, quero tratar de algo mais importante que comida.

– Nani?

Passou para o sofá oposto, agarrando a cintura de Shun, encostando sua boca na dele. Esperou um pouco, nada. Começou a mover a boca, enfiando a língua sem encontrar resistências. Shun não resistia, mas também não reagia. Movia-se insistentemente, acariciando o corpo abaixo do seu, até arrancar alguma resposta. Um gemido, pequeno, mas que o motivou a continuar.

Surpreendeu-se, Shun não só começou a corresponder ao beijo, também o abraçou, com os braços e as pernas. Tinha menos pudor do que imaginava, tirando sua camisa com pressa.

– Shun? Tem certeza?

– Toda. Faz tanto tempo...

– Ué! Pensei que estava mais preocupado com o seu mestre esse tempo todo.

– Que tem o Milo?

– Andava tão afoito em impressioná-lo, que esqueceu de todo o resto.

– Desculpe...Não faço mais isso.

Terminou de tirar a roupa de Hyoga, que fez o mesmo com a sua e o deitou no sofá de três lugares, enchendo-o de beijos e lambidas.

Pararam tudo de repente, um cosmos se aproximava. Milo havia voltado! Recolheram as roupas do chão rapidamente, mas não tinham tempo para vesti-las. Hyoga entrou no banheiro e Shun pegou um robe, só depois percebeu que não era seu, estava grande demais. Sentou-se em frente à mesa de novo.

– Comendo café da manhã a essa hora, Shun?

– É que eu acordei tarde hoje.

– Também, depois da algazarra de ontem...e Hyoga?

– No banho! Não ia ficar hoje no hospital?

– Ah, sim. Vim só pegar as coisas de Camus, ele quer ir embora amanhã logo cedo. Tem uma listinha do que ele quer...

Procurava as coisas, Shun esperava impacientemente, ajudando-o a achar tudo. Fechou a porta aliviado, indo até o banheiro, ansioso. Cisne abriu a porta, puxando-o para dentro do box e ligando o chuveiro. Tinham que aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo.

oOo

Assobiando, levava a mala com os pertences de Camus. Olhou para o elevador, fazendo uma cara feia para os ocupantes, não ia com aqueles chatos novamente, preferia as escadas.

Ia receber alta, e iriam para casa, finalmente. Mal continha-se de felicidade, tudo acabara bem, afinal. Aquelas semanas estavam sendo boas, sem deveres a cumprir, sem a "chefe" ditando regras a todo momento, e via seu amado tantas vezes, coisa que não acontecia antes, poderem ficar juntos todo o tempo.

O sorriso que mantinha na cara tornou-se uma carranca, tinha uma mocréia inclinada sobre seu amante, dando um largo mostruário de peitos saltitantes pelo decote enorme. O pior é que ele sorria gentilmente para ela! O que isso significava?

– Posso saber o que essa mulher faz aqui?

– O que faz aqui? Ela é a enfermeira, Milo!

– Isso? Uma enfermeira? Esta parecendo mais uma...

– Milo!

– E cadê aquela senhora setentona que vive te chamando de filho?

– Ela aposentou-se ontem, - a moça respondeu.- eu sou sua substituta...

– Como assim? A substituta tem que ser uma senhora igualmente experiente, não uma iniciantezinha qualquer!

Camus encolhia-se cada vez mais para baixo do lençol, envergonhado, que papelão estava fazendo. Crise de ciúmes num lugar como aquele realmente não era apropriado. Viu a moça sair chorosa, tinha humilhado ela, subestimando a sua capacidade.

Ficou satisfeito com o resultado, se achando o tal do pedaço, até virar para Camus e receber um ar de repreensão vindo dele. Ta bom, havia exagerado na dose, mas aquela mulher tinha que andar em trajes mínimos feito aqueles? E se insinuar visivelmente para o Seu namorado?

– Mas que espetáculo tu fez, hein senhor Milo? Agora isso vai rodar o hospital inteiro, agradeça aos céus que eu vou ficar aqui só hoje, senão eu pulava no seu pescoço.

– Não é uma má idéia...

– Seria para arrancar o seu couro!

Virou o rosto, aborrecido. Escorpião suspirou impaciente, pronto, estava bravo com ele de novo. Foi até ele e o fez encara-lo, segurando seu queixo.

– Certo, eu admito que eu errei. Ok. Eu errei feio. – o outro olhou pateticamente. – Ta, ta! Eu fui o pior dos canastrões! Satisfeito agora?

Deu de ombros, virando de costas para ele na cama. "Não, não faça isso", não num dia tão especial como aquele, que planejara ser especial.

– Me perdoa...olha, eu trouxe tudo o que me pediu.

– Vem aqui.

Deu um espaço no colchão, convidando-o a sentar junto dele. Segurou seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo, que foi se aprofundando pouco a pouco, numa dança ativa de línguas. Estava tão absorto nele, que Milo percebeu um pouco tarde que sua camisa era desabotoada. Sem interromper o beijo, tirava constantemente a mão do francês que insistia em invadir a calça.

– Pára com isso.

– Não.

– Pára.

– Não dá, eu te quero.

Escorpião interrompeu tudo, olhando-o assustado. Queria? Naquele exato instante, num quarto de hospital? Teria perdido o bom senso com a batida na cabeça? E a aula de moral que estava dando agora a pouco?

– Você está bem?

– Que foi? – deu uma risadinha – Pensei que para você quanto mais perigosa a situação, mais excitante seria.

– Alguém pode entrar, e eu sei que você vai querer morrer de vergonha.

– É só não deixarmos entrar ninguém...

Assim que o disse, Camus foi até a porta, com uma cadeira nas mãos. Colocou o encosto embaixo da maçaneta, não teriam perigo de serem pegos. Voltou com um sorriso maliciosos, deitando-se na cama e obrigando Milo fazer o mesmo.

– Pronto, se formos discretos e silenciosos, não tem problema.

Sem mais nenhuma reclamação, aceitou ser conduzido ao mundo de prazer que há tempos sentia falta. Aquela atitude partir de seu companheiro era muito estranho, mas não queria discutir, mas sim aproveitar.

oOo

Abriu os olhos cauteloso, observando o outro dormir pesadamente. Sorriu, estava bastante exausto. Com cuidado, tirou o braço que o envolvia, e desceu da cama. Indo até a mala que trouxera para ele, realmente estava tudo lá.

Pegou a roupa de dentro, trocando-se, sempre certificando-se de que Milo não iria acordar. Antes de sair, voltou para a cama, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios do belo adormecido. Fechou a porta silencioso.

Ninguém o parou no corredor, já que não o reconheciam como o paciente daquela ala. Chegou na rua triunfante, acenando para um táxi que acabava de deixar um passageiro ali. Dentro do carro, puxou o celular do bolso, discando enquanto dava a ordem para o motorista.

oOo

Espreguiçou-se deliciosamente, procurando o corpo quente do seu lado com a mão. Vazio. Levantou-se subitamente, assustado. Onde ele estava?

Pegou suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestindo-as desesperado. Vasculhou o hospital de cima a baixo, e nada. Voltou para o quarto na esperança de encontrá-lo, mas quem encontrou fora os dois alunos cheio de perguntas.

– Cadê meu mestre, Milo?

– Rápido, Hyoga. – pegou a mão do loiro, puxando-o para fora. – Antes que aquele homem suma de vez!

– O que?

oOo

Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer podia custar sua vida, e não gostava de despedidas. Por isso decidiu partir sem comunicar a ninguém aonde ia. Tinha de fazer isso, por seu pai, por aqueles que amava além de tudo.

Fitou o horizonte permeado de icebergs de gelo eterno. Desceu o olhar para o mar congelado por séculos e séculos, sem vida, já que nenhum ser vivo suportava aquele frio intenso. Com um soco, estraçalhou a superfície, abrindo um buraco.

Respirou fundo, elevando o cosmos, uma aura dourada o cercava. Mergulhou de uma vez nas águas gélidas, sentindo farpas penetrarem pelo seu corpo todo.

Tinha a localização exata do local, mas era fundo demais. Não importava o quanto nadasse, em extrema velocidade que era permitida ao limite do seu sétimo sentido, ainda estava muito longe. Seu pulmão não ia agüentar, a pressão sobre si era enorme. Antes de ser um cavaleiro de ouro, era um humano, e como tal não era imortal.

Estava quase perdendo os sentidos, "mais algumas braçadas...só mais algumas braçadas...". Mesmo com a visão embaçada, pôde avistar a carcaça do navio russo. Impulsionou o corpo para dentro, empurrando as paredes.

Aterrorizante. Aqueles corpos mortos vagando feito fantasmas, o terror em seus rostos permanecia, conservados pela água que chegava ao zero absoluto. Não sentia mais nada, tentava se movimentar a todo custo. Encontrou o que procurava, era uma imagem mais agradável comparada com o horror que havia encontrado naquele lugar.

Um anjo loiro dormia seu sono eterno, numa placidez única. Os longos fios dourados dançando em volta do rosto belíssimo. Sorriu encantado, as flores que Hyoga trazia para ela ainda estavam lá, adornando o leito fúnebre.

Não havia tempo para contemplar tamanha beleza, apressou-se em carregá-la com cuidado. A uma altura de distância da superfície, quase desmaiou, afundando com a mulher entre os braços. Resistiu aos apelos de Morpheus, nadando obstinado para a luz.

Depositou o frágil corpo no gelo, recuperando todo o ar perdido. Sobrevivera, pela proteção de Athena, os deuses decidiram que deveria viver. Fez uma prece silenciosa, agradecendo à graça divina de sua deusa.

Com a mão em riste para o ser abaixo de si, concentrou toda a energia que lhe restara naquele momento, tecendo um túmulo de gelo eterno. Levantando a mão, ergueu o bloco, satisfeito.

As mãos unidas numa reza, os olhos velados e um leve sorriso que se insinuava nos lábios, a imagem da mãe que se sacrificara por seu filho confundia-se com a de uma santa. Uma mártir, como fora seu pai.

Ele errara ao ensinar-lhe que os sentimentos os deixava fracos e vulneráveis, infelizes e tolos eram aqueles que nunca tiveram alguém. Apenas agora percebia, quando viu que seu coração era humano, e não frio.

– Camus?

– Virou-se em direção do chamado. Hyoga elevou o olhar abobado, aquela era...

– Mamãe? – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Mestre, você...

Visivelmente exausto, assentiu para o discípulo. Cisne correu até ele, abraçando-o e chorando desesperado.

– Obrigado.

– Ei vocês! Não dá para me dar uma mãozinha aqui?

Morro de neve abaixo, Milo, cheio de casacos, se atrapalhava todo em subir. O loiro riu, limpando os olhos e fungando, descendo até ele. Camus seguiu-o, pasmo, o que aquele doido estava fazendo naquele lugar?

– Eu falei para você esperar em casa, Milo. – Hyoga o ajudava a se equilibrar.

– Brrrr! Pelo amor de Zeus, como alguém pode viver numa geladeira a céu aberto?

– É maluco...

O cavaleiro de Aquário o carregou nas costas, aturando-o se agitar e blasfemar a cada passo. Do seu lado, o aluno ria divertindo-se com a cena hilária.

Chegando no casebre, o pôs no sofá, e foi acender a lareira. Pegou varias mantas, tirando aquele monte de roupas que o escorpiano vestia.

– Dá para parar de resmungar feito uma velha rabugenta? Hyoga esquente uma bacia de água.

– Ok.

– Está um frio de matar, você quer que eu faça o que?

– Já já eu te esquento.

Alimentou um pouco mais o fogo, indo sentar-se ao lado de Milo. Colocou seus pés na água quente, cobrindo-o com as mantas e abraçando-o.

– Pronto...

Cisne trouxe uma caneca enorme de chá, entregando para o friorento. Sentou-se na poltrona vazia, observando-os por cima do vapor da bebida.

– Porque se arriscou a nadar naquela profundidade?

– Depois da minha perda de consciência, vieram-me lembranças que há muito tempo esqueci. Lembrei-me da minha única família, e vi que eu fui muito cruel. Tirei de você a única família que possuía...

Agarrado ao francês, Milo ergueu o rosto, vendo o perfil triste. Hyoga baixou a cabeça, antes de colocar a caneca na mesa. Levantou-se hesitante, e abraçou os dois cavaleiros emocionado.

– Vocês são minha família...

Escorpião continuava surpreso, enquanto Camus puxava o menino para o meio do sofá, ficando entre os dois e cobrindo-o com o cobertor grande.

Da janela, quem os visse podia claramente imaginar que se tratava de uma pequena família, unida em frente ao fogo, iluminando a cena.

**FIM **

**Escrito em 2002 **


End file.
